


Russian Soul, blue lagoon and one moccaccino, please

by krestelagin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krestelagin/pseuds/krestelagin
Summary: AU!Coffee-shop, where Victor doesn’t understand where did it all go the wrong way; at the age of 23, having finished four years at the Academy of Arts, with two best friends with unconventional sexual inclinations, and one meeting that turned his life upside down.





	1. About the Russian soul and being a gay.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Русская душа, голубая лагуна и один мокаччино, пожалуйста"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426182) by Алан Фокс , beta:шати. 



> Translated from Russian  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5018442
> 
> Translated by: krestelagin  
> English beta: Karush
> 
> As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
> This belongs to the creative mind of Mitsurō Kubo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * The word 'blue' in the Russian language also means "gay"

J-fucking-J: GUYS 

J-fucking-J: GUYS

J-fucking-J: GUYS

J-fucking-J: GUYS

J-fucking-J: LADS

alpine boy: ?

J-fucking-J: I've just been told to fuck off

alpine boy: lol

bowwow: those news were not even worth breaking away from the piano keys

J-fucking-J: AND IT MADE ME HARD

bowwow: AND THOSE **ARE** NEWS

J-fucking-J: GO TO HELL, NIKIFOROV

bowwow: listen, you were supposed to get another tattoo, how did you stoop so low?

J-fucking-J: I just entered the coffee shop next to my tattoo parlor and ...

J-fucking-J: MY HEART HAS SHATTERED INTO THOUSANDS OF TINY PIECES, AND EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM IS BURNING WITH THE HELL'S FLAME OF PASSION !!

alpine boy: oh-la-la, it seems that babe inspired you, will you write a new song?

bowwow: umm, will you introduce us? (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 

J-fucking-J: no

J-fucking-J: devil

J-fucking-J: It seems like I'm in deep shit

J-fucking-J: I've been watching him for an hour now through the window of the coffee shop

J-fucking-J: God, he's fucking perfection.

bowwow: "he"? Okay, I pass.

J-fucking-J: his hair is the color of golden wheat

J-fucking-J: he has the grace of a deer in his movements

alpine boy: oh, Nikiforov, have you finally decided your preference ? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

J-fucking-J: it is the cold-blooded predator in his gaze

bowwow: of course, Chris, right after you filled my personal e-mail with gay-porn spam

bowwow: (no)

J-fucking-J: his voice sounds as if it was created for moaning

alpine boy: (｡╯3╰｡)

J-fucking-J: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU, I'M SUFFERING HERE!!

alpine boy: ok, ok, JJ, we realize that a poet has woken up inside of you. ゚｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

alpine boy: maybe this will help you to, finally, decide on your master this semester?

bowwow: Jean, you are not suffering , in order to suffer you need to have a subtle soul.

bowwow: and you do not have it

J-fucking-J: oh, listen, we’re sick and tired of you and your RUSSIAN SOUL

 

bowwow: you're just jealous of me

bowwow: because girls like **my** charisma, charm and RUSSIAN SOUL, and not yours, lol

bowwow: are you still there?

J-fucking-J: yes

J-fucking-J: oh hell, he's coming here !!

alpine boy: :D

bowwow: GOOD LUCK

alpine boy: YES, SEDUCE HIM!

bowwow: SHOW HIM YOUR SOUL

alpine boy: OR NOT ONLY THE SOUL

bowwow: it sounded too gay

alpine boy: SHOW HIM YOUR GAY SOUL

bowwow: OPEN UP YOUR BLUE* EMBRACE FOR HIM

alpine boy: LET HIM DROWN IN YOUR BLUE EYES

bowwow: BUT THEY ARE NOT BLUE

alpine boy: THEN DO **SOMETHING** BLUE WITH HIM

bowwow: TAKE HIM TO THE BOTTOM OF YOUR BLUE LAGOON

alpine boy: ...

alpine boy: that was laying it on a bit too thick

bowwow: there’s no need for me to know gay jokes

bowwow: although who am I kidding here

bowwow: with friends like you, I HAVE TO

 

bowwow: Jean?

alpine boy: either he having hot sex or a skull trauma

 

J-fucking-J: VICTOR

bowwow: wow, how official, you **do** have a skull trauma?

J-fucking-J: I need your help.

bowwow: oh no

J-fucking-J: OH YES

bowwow: MAYBE, A SKULL TRAUMA IS BETTER??

J-fucking-J: REMEMBER THAT I SAID HE TOLD ME TO FUCK OFF IN ABSOLUTELY CHARMING WAY?

bowwow: it was only seven hours ago

J-fucking-J: OH, EVEN THE NAKED FELZMAN'S PHOTOS COULD NOT HAVE MADE ME LESS HARD

alpine boy: oh my god ಥ⌣ಥ

J-fucking-J: So, I think he's a foreigner

J-fucking-J: because he was making the same indescribable sounds that you make when you’re late for academy

J-fucking-J: probably, he is also a Russian

bowwow: ahahahahahaahahah

J-fucking-J: What?

bowwow: ahahahahaah

bowwow: forget about him

J-fucking-J: WHAT? WHY? (ᗒᗣᗕ) 

bowwow: remember, I said that I would never invite you two to my homeland, because it’s a bad idea

alpine boy: it still breaks my heart (｡╯3╰｡)

bowwow: BECAUSE YOU FAGGOTS WOULD BE BEATEN RIGHT AFTER ARRIVAL IN SOME DARK ALLEY

bowwow: so, to flirt with the cute Russian boy - this idea is EVEN WORSE

J-fucking-J: I cannot believe that

J-fucking-J: I will not give up!

J-fucking-J: and you will help me

bowwow: no

J-fucking-J: Nikiforov

bowwow: no

J-fucking-J: what about the good Russian soul?

bowwow: that’s even a bigger “no”


	2. When it’s suddenly okay that your friend is really gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italic=Russian language_

_Oh My God._  


It should not have happened to him in this universe. Because helping his Canadian friend to flirt with a Russian guy (while the action itself occurs in a quiet European town) is NOT something Victor has even dreamed of when he was a kid.  


But friendship is friendship. And if you are a friend of a person like Leroy, and still continue to be surprised by the epic bacchanalia that happens in your life, then there’s probably something wrong with you.  


Makkachin, joyfully trying to break off the leash, stopped and reproachfully looked at his owner.  


Well, now is not the time to philosophize, while you’re going to have to try – _God, why?_ \- explaining to your compatriot that he’s the wet dream of your best friend. And for your own peace of mind, he must agree to drown in his blue lagoon. Oh God, what a bunch of crap.  


JJ, usually full of confidence, died with every step while stopping in every doorway to smoke and pour out a stream expressing his excitement on Twitter. Victor was incredibly amused.  


-"Okay, now you're going to come inside, using YOUR RUSSIAN SOUL, and finding out whether he likes me?"  


Nikiforov, after several days of persuasion, was just tired of explaining to this enamored moron the attitude of Russian guys to gays and everything connected to it, so he exhaled deeply and sadly, and agreed.  


-"So, you go there, and I'll wait for you here."  


JJ pushed him toward the typical coffee-shop and hid behind a tree, trampling on the leftovers of his fanatical stalking job - crumpled cigarette butts - into the ground. Victor threw the last withering glance at his friend, gave him Makkachin's leash, and, once again sighing deeply, headed for the coffee-shop.  


_Damn it, damn it, damn it._ The bells tinkled above the door, the persistent coffee aroma struck his nose, and Victor relaxed a little. Glancing around the battlefield, he immediately found a blond head, noting the truly delicate features and a stern gaze of a yahoo. Oops.  


It’s doomed to failure, Jean  


It’s a wasted effort, Jean  


TRY AGAIN, Jean  


_God, Jesus, why me?_  


Trying not to laugh and keep at least a serious face, Nikiforov approached the guy behind the counter, rolling in his head a hypothetical conversation scenario, which should definitely begin with a coffee order.  


_How on earth can anyone get so enamored with a guy?!_  


-"One moccaccino."  


-"Moccaccino, please."  


_Oh, what was that?_  


Victor remembers this moment as a slow-motion shot: here he turns towards a soft voice echoing his order, and after a split second he sinks into the spell of the wide-opened brown eyes.  


As if caught in a strong gust of wind, the whole look of the guy standing next to him goes straight into Nikiforov's unprepared for such upheavals Russian soul. He even thinks that he feels a fresh whirlwind on his face, which beautifully waves his long hair, like in some shampoo advertisement.  


And this is the most homoerotic thing that has ever happened to him in all of his twenty-three years. _Devil._  


It seems impossible that the image of a man has burned into the retina so instantly, but literally everything, up to the smallest details of this guy, makes every Victor's cell produce a delighted gay squeal. _Oh God_.  


The guy who ordered the moccaccino hastily turned away, _(charming)_ , blushing, and exposed the thorny ligature tattoo that braided the guy's neck that descended below the collar of the red checkered shirt to Nikiforov's frozen gaze. Trying to swallow nervously, Victor could not shake away the stupor or the greedy look from this guy, until – _God!_ \- **his** wet dream did not go away with the paper cup, awkwardly glancing at the floor.  


As soon as the bells at the door tinkled signaling farewell, the melody that seemed to have played in his head all the time stopped. It seemed perfect. It seems that he needs to record it.  


It seems like someone is speaking to him.  


Victor hopes that his neck was not stuck forever in a rotated position from the concentration of gay thoughts in his head. Victor focuses his gaze on THAT GUY from Leroy's hot fantasies and remembers why he was here in the first place _(oh Lord, but wasn’t it a message from heaven to his sinless soul?)_. Victor, at last, takes himself in hands and asks what he actually came for:  


\- _"Who is this guy?"_  


It's a fiasco, Victor.


	3. Thank you, Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is chapter 2 from Yuri Plisetsky’s point of view 

-"Excuse me?"  


In front of the counter stood a tall, long-haired guy, looking as if he'd just dropped out of a shampoo ad, and ruthlessly stared on the accursed tattoo artist from the neighboring parlor.  


-"Hey, man, your coffee."  


Plisetsky looked at him almost with pity. The first month of his work was so calm that the increasing concentration of besotted morons in his environment is probably the expected pattern.  


It's the second time in a week.  


- _"Who is this guy?"_  


He heard his native language. _Oh, Russian_. Memories of his native country flashed with an unpleasant fear, as if your nightmare was trying to catch up with you. Plisetsky had already prepared a malicious spit in the face for his compatriot, when ... oh, wait. His brain, usually indifferent to others' relationships, suddenly added two plus two, and a simple truth emerged: he witnessed how a Russian just got a crush **on a guy**.  


_Thank you, Universe_.  


Yura had a unique opportunity to take revenge on all the Russians for his unsuccessful gay relationships in Raschka, particularly on this unfortunate guy.  


Because, knowing Katsuki, it is not yet clear who was more unfortunate.  


A gloating grin involuntarily spread over Plisetsky's face and, holding out the ordered drink, he did not restrain a vile giggle:  


\- _"What, attracted to him?_  


The guy looked so confused, as if New Year's and Christmas had happened at the same day: today.  


- _"Where? .. What ?! I? .. Fuck."_


	4. when Nikiforov forgot something – again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short, I added this one quickly!  
> hope you'll enjoy it ^-^

J-fucking-J: Nikiforov, where are you?  


alpine boy: wasn't he with you?  


alpine boy: didn’t you two go hit on your babe?  


J-fucking-J: he was in a coffee-shop!!  


J-fucking-J: Then I was distracted for a moment uploading a Selfie #in love  


J-fucking-J: and then he DISAPPEARED  


alpine boy: lol  


alpine boy: I hope your sunshine did nothing to our promising pianist?  


alpine boy: there was a good reason he was so afraid to go to him. ゚ (T ヮ T) ゚.  


J-fucking-J: IMPOSSIBLE  


J-fucking-J: HE IS AN ANGEL  


alpine boy: ROFL  


J-fucking-J: Nikiforov, Makkachin and I are freezing  


J-fucking-J: and whining  


J-fucking-J: And I have no more cigarettes left

 

bowwow: oh god  


J-fucking-J: where are you?!  
  
  


J-fucking-J: the hell with you!  


J-fucking-J: I'll be waiting at your home  


J-fucking-J: Makkachin wants to go home  


J-fucking-J: and I want to punch your ass

 

bowwow: I'm already home  


J-fucking-J: how?!?!  


bowwow: I don't remember, I needed to record a melody  


J-fucking-J: wtf??  


J-fucking-J: what the hell? Have you even talked to HIM?  


bowwow: yes  


J-fucking-J: is he Russian?  


bowwow: yes  


J-fucking-J: well?!  


J-fucking-J: Did he say anything about me?  


bowwow: ...  


J-fucking-J: What?  


bowwow: ...  


bowwow: I don't know if he likes you  


bowwow: but he's such a twat  


alpine boy: ouch (≧ ▽ ≦)  


J-fucking-J: AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?  


J-fucking-J: AND WHAT ABOUT THE MUTUAL HELP?  


J-fucking-J: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS  


J-fucking-J: OH, THE PAIN OF BETRAYAL  


J-fucking-J: I CAN TRUST YOU NO MORE  


J-fucking-J: FORGET ABOUT JOINT PROJECTS  


J-fucking-J: MY WORDS WILL NOT GRACE YOUR MUSIC SHEET EVER AGAIN  


J-fucking-J: DE-E-E-e-e-espair  


alpine boy: Is it really so hopeless?  


bowwow: actually I left him Jean's E-mail  


J-fucking-J: (❤ω❤)  


J-fucking-J: Forget about what I wrote before  


J-fucking-J: So when are we going back to our coffee-shop, hmm?  


alpine boy: ahahah  
  

bowwow: TOMORROW  


alpine boy: Oo  


J-fucking-J: oO?  


bowwow: I do not want to discuss it with you  


alpine boy: O-LA-LA

 

bowwow: is it normal to think about one guy for the fifth hour in a row? (ー_ー)・・・  


alpine boy: Well, FINALLY  


alpine boy: Elton John – "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"  


J-fucking-J: O YES ψ (`∇') ψ  


alpine boy: George Michael –"Careless Whisper"  


bowwow: blyad’, fuck you, queers  


alpine boy: J-Pee – "I'm Not Gay"  


J-fucking-J: and you made fun of my FEELINGS  


bowwow: (ー_ー)・・・  


J-fucking-J: So what about THE MYSTERIOUS RUSSIAN SOUL? :D  


bowwow: mysterious RUSSIAN soul does not imply wanking on guys  


alpine boy: oh, even so :D  


J-fucking-J: that's why you will get nothing  


bowwow: ...  


bowwow: it was cruel  


J-fucking-J: It was a REVENGE  


alpine boy: A Great Big World – "Everyone Is Gay"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blyad’ = a curse word in Russian. Literally means "prostitute", but very often used as an exclamation like "fuck!".


	5. where Plisetsky is not a waiter

J-fucking-J: WHY ISN'T HE WRITING TO ME???

J-fucking-J: Have you given him the correct E-mail address?

alpine boy: maybe he's working too much?

J-fucking-J: Or maybe he lost his phone?

alpine boy: or maybe he just doesn't like you?

J-fucking-J: do you think he has another boyfriend!?!

alpine boy: ... or girlfriend ┐(︶▽︶)┌

J-fucking-J: (О □ о)

alpine boy: ahahaha, and how is our "no homo"?

 

bowwow: I've hit fucking rock-bottom

alpine boy: ROFL

alpine boy: poor, poor Victor (╥ω╥)

J-fucking-J: I don’t pity you, Russian soul!

bowwow: I can't even hit the correct piano keys today (ーー;)

J-fucking-J: haven’t you slept or what?

bowwow: I was trying to find his Instagram.

J-fucking-J: Oh, if you tell us who he is, the King of Instagram will do it for you!!

bowwow: ...

bowwow: I don't know his name

bowwow: but by the way he looks, he HAS to have an Instagram account!

alpine boy: Nikiforov, why wasn’t **I** your first homosexual love??

alpine boy: (◕‿◕✿)

bowwow: that's exactly why (ಠ_ಠ)

 

bowwow: Jea~an, I can’t stand it anymore

bowwow: when do you finish working?

J-fucking-J: I DID ALREADY

J-fucking-J: LET'S GO

bowwow: LET'S FLY

alpine boy: LOL

 

iceTiger: psss…

iceTiger: Katsuki

katsuki-houri: Yes?

iceTiger: ...

iceTiger: will **that one** come today?

katsuki-houri: To me – no :)

iceTiger: you're useless

 

Nikiforov walked and felt how both the solid earth and his unshakable confidence in his own heterosexuality are crumbling under his frozen stiffed legs.

-"Hello, kitty!" - Leroy cheerfully cried out from the doorway (as if he hadn't just finished smoking his cigarette with shaking lips as it was his last one), and Victor inspected the coffee shop indifferently (as if he hadn't just checked the whole hall through the window, fearing that he would face **him** on the threshold and will become a mute).

- _“Blyad’”_.

Plisetsky hurriedly hid behind the coffee machine, almost knocking the napkin stand off the counter.

 _Too hasty_ , - Victor thought.

" _O-la-la", - Chris would say._

 

- _"You DO know that I don't have to deliver your order to your table?"_

He threw a withering glance at Leroy's smug, self-satisfied smile and turned again to his compatriot, speaking the great and mighty language while deciding that this is the most exquisite way of ignoring. It was hard to argue with this - when JJ sprawled on the table and pretended to die behind the barista’s back.

- _"Well, we are sitting here for the fourth hour in a row, so consider us as regulars"_ \- Nikiforov, who was already tired of reacting to the bell of the front door like Pavlov's dog, allowed himself a relaxed smile. - _"Didn’t he deserve a little of your attention?"_

- _"Why does he even come here?"_ \- winced Plisetsky.

- _"He's dying of love,"_ \- Victor sent a mocking glance to the Canadian envy filled eyes. JJ seemed to be ready to sell his soul to the devil (AT A RETAIL PRICE! HOT OFFER! HURRY!), just to be able to understand "his angel".

Yura gave a quick suspicious glance to Leroy. Disbelief was written all over his face.

\- "And what about you?" - he vengefully turned his attention to Nikiforov himself, speaking the well-known language.

JJ made a cry of a happy seagull, apparently marking his resurrection:

\- "What are you talking about"?

\- "What are you looking for here, for the fourth hour in a row?"

The smile instantly slid from Victor's face. He sullenly glanced at Plisetsky with the gaze of a man who had been tortured all night long by Baskov's songs and, having issued a pained groan, planted face down onto the countertop.

\- "He is looking for his love."

\- "Which is who?" - Yura, with a fucking mischievous smile spreading across his face, suddenly caught a desperate look:

\- "Right, you saw him! Yesterday, remember? He is short, Asian in appearance, in cute glasses and also ordered a moccachino! He has a charming voice, brown eyes and he has, on the left side of his neck, a thorny tattoo that goes under his shirt ~ aaaa ..." - Victor howled with shame, squeezed his face with his hands and fell back on the table. – "Do you know him?"

Plisetsky slowly, while trying not to burst out in roaring laughter, turned to JJ, without even trying to hide his vicious grin. Leroy looked both enlightened by understanding the simple truth and as if he had just signed a contract with the best recording studio. Because, yes, he knew.

\- "I don't know who are you talking about," the blond man managed to say.

**Oil on canvas: The Conspiracy of Claudius Civilis**

 

iceTiger: don't tell him

J-fucking-J: ahahah

J-fucking-J: He has a crash on Katsuki??

iceTiger: yes :D

iceTiger: why doesn’t he know your tattoo master?

J-fucking-J: he doesn’t like tattoos

iceTiger: lol

iceTiger: now he will love them

iceTiger: someone will soon have a tattoo :D

iceTiger: you will not tell him, right?

J-fucking-J: are you kidding me?

J-fucking-J: I've endured his homophobic jokes for four years

J-fucking-J: let him suffer

J-fucking-J: why didn’t you tell him?

iceTiger: like I have nothing else to do, except arranging the personal life of the loser Katsuki

iceTiger: but his face, while Nikiforov was staring at him, was priceless

J-fucking-J: how cruel

J-fucking-J: \ (¯ ▽ ¯)

iceTiger: (¯ ▽ ¯) /

 

J-fucking-J: How about a date?

iceTiger: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baskov's songs: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nikolay_Baskov


	6. Commotion in Santa Barbara

bowwow: _Plisetsky, are you gay?_

iceTiger: _what did you say?_  


iceTiger: _you wanna fight?_  


bowwow: _Yur_  


bowwow: _you've got the wrong district…_  


bowwow: _you are no longer in Rashka ╮(￣ω￣;)╭_  


iceTiger: _right, damn it_   

 

bowwow: _Plisetsky, you **are** gay._  


iceTiger: ...  


iceTiger: _so?_  


bowwow: _I need your help_  


iceTiger: _never_  


bowwow: _I saw how you looked at Jean_  


iceTiger: _is this blackmail?_

 **bowwow has added a user "iceTiger"**

iceTiger: oh no  


alpine boy: WOW  


J-fucking-J: my kitty! (❤ω❤)  


iceTiger: fuck off  


J-fucking-J: why can't you believe I have feelings for you???  


alpine boy: my God, for the first time in years, we increased the number of participants in the chat (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  


J-fucking-J: you see!  


J-fucking-J: I AM MORE SERIOUS THAN I EVER WAS  


iceTiger: you weren't the one that added me  


bowwow: gentlemen, I gathered you here to deliver the most unpleasant news ...  


alpine boy: you will not make me the toastmaster for your wedding? (⌣_⌣)  


bowwow: I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT GUY  


alpine boy: who?  


bowwow: well, that one ...  


J-fucking-J: That one who? :D  


bowwow: ...  


iceTiger: come on, say it :D  


J-fucking-J: SAY IT LOUDLY  


bowwow: I hate you, assholes  


alpine boy: so which one?  


bowwow: THE ONE I LIKE  


iceTiger: do you think that was loud enough? :D

 

katsuki-houri: oh  


katsuki-houri: Phichit-kun, I need you urgently.  


selfie_master: me, or my phone? ヾ(￣ω￣;)  


selfie_master: Victor posted a new photo?  


katsuki-houri: No  


katsuki-houri: Yes.  


katsuki-houri: He wrote that he fell in love.  


katsuki-houri: I'm not sure what I should do?  


katsuki-houri: Should I be pleased?  


katsuki-houri: Victor is happy, probably.  


katsuki-houri: I don't know.  


katsuki-houri: I think my heart will not stand it.  


selfie_master: oh my god  


selfie_master: hold on, one more lecture and I'm coming!!  


selfie_master: Have you already opened the parlor?  


katsuki-houri: Of course. JJ should be here soon.  


selfie_master: can you ask JJ who is **she** ?  


katsuki-houri: I'm not sure I want to know.  


selfie_master: ヽ(~_~( _ _ )ゝ  


katsuki-houri: in the meantime I'm going to drink some coffee and smoke.  


katsuki-houri: Maybe I could see him again?

 

iceTiger: JJ, where are you right now?  


J-fucking-J: APPROACHING  


J-fucking-J: why are we talking in a private chat?  


iceTiger: because Katsuki is here  


iceTiger: take your time, have a smoke :D  


J-fucking-J: ok :D

 

selfie_master: Yurio-kun, you forgot to close the window in the room again when you left  


iceTiger: remind me again, why do you keep calling me that?  


selfie_master: because otherwise your “Yuri” names sound the same (^ω^*)  


iceTiger: not - fucking - at all  


iceTiger: so stop it  


selfie_master: they said there's going to be an inspection in the dormitories today  


iceTiger: damn it, no  


selfie_master: time to clean it up (个_个)  


iceTiger: YOU HEARD ABOUT THE INSPECTION - YOU CLEAN, AHAHA  


selfie_master: you have to remove everything that you have accumulated around your bed for the past month  


selfie_master: maybe even UNDER the bed :D  


selfie_master: it's gonna be tough  


selfie_master: but after that the pictures from our room will not be as frightening.  


iceTiger: listen, aren’t you at work? (눈_눈)  


selfie_master: I am  


selfie_master: it’s just that we don’t have anyone here right now ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)  


iceTiger: then I'll take a break?  


selfie_master: GO FOR IT  


selfie_master: Oh, and bring me that sweet-sweet dessert, okay?  


selfie_master: and coffee for Yuuri  


iceTiger: 凸(￣ヘ￣)  


iceTiger: the usual for him?  


selfie_master: yeah, moccaccino

 

bowwow: so, back to the main question  


bowwow: you know him  


bowwow: and you're hiding something  


bowwow: Lord, just give me the opportunity to see him again!  


alpine boy: our Nikiforov has completely lost his mind from LOVE (o˘◡˘o)  


bowwow: Jean?  


J-fucking-J: Sorry, must go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow!  


bowwow: it's 20:23 !!!  


J-fucking-J: I have to get up early (－ω－) zzZ  


bowwow: ...  


bowwow: Yura, tell me at least what's his name  


iceTiger: I'm at a lecture  


iceTiger: can't reply  


bowwow: it's half past eight now.  


iceTiger: evening lessons  


bowwow: _bitches_  


alpine boy: maybe you should try harder.

 

selfie_master: JJ was raving about you again today  


iceTiger: damn it  


iceTiger: is he at your place?  


iceTiger: will I have time to escape before Katsuki is done?  


selfie_master: no  


selfie_master: you must finish your shift and close , Yurio-kun  


selfie_master: you know, I think he will want to tattoo your name soon  


iceTiger: shit  


iceTiger: enough about this  


iceTiger: better say…  


iceTiger: is it true that Katsuki has a crash on Nikiforov?  


selfie_master: yep (^-^*)”  


selfie_master: he "likes" his photos all day long from my account  


iceTiger: oh god  


selfie_master: ??? Oo  


selfie_master: I have never heard you say such words for the whole month of us living together  


iceTiger: forget it :D  


iceTiger: for how long?  


selfie_master: Well, from about mid-summer  


selfie_master: when we opened the parlor  


selfie_master: he met JJ, and found Victor on his Instagram  


iceTiger: WTF??  


iceTiger: how is it that they haven't even spoken yet?  


selfie_master: because everyone in the academy knows that Nikiforov is a heartthrob and a womanizer  


selfie_master: and JJ recounted it quite enough  


iceTiger: wait, so JJ is also unaware of Katsuki's sufferings?  


selfie_master: no  


iceTiger: phahahaphahhph  


iceTiger: I'm so fucking happy  


selfie_master: Yurio-kun, it's indecent to laugh at your sempai  


iceTiger: at who?  


selfie_master: Yuuri and I are older than you, you must show some respect  


iceTiger: Phichit, I didn’t think you could get offended :D  


selfie_master: it's just that he is seriously worried about Victor falling in love with someone else, and you're laughing  


iceTiger: BHAHAHAHAH  


iceTiger: Oh, that’s hilarious  


iceTiger: OK, I'll explain  


iceTiger: but promise me that it'll be our little secret  


selfie_master: hmm, ok? (☆ ▽ ☆)  


**iceTiger sent you a picture**  


selfie_master: is that Victor and Yuuri?  


selfie_master: it's...  


selfie_master: oh my god  


iceTiger: yeah-yeah  


selfie_master: LORD THIS IS A HISTORIC PHOTO!!  


selfie_master: HOW DID YOU GET IT???  


selfie_master: GOD WHY NOT ME???  


iceTiger: 1: 0 (> ∀ ☆)  


selfie_master: we must tell him.  


iceTiger: no, no, don't do that  


selfie_master: why are you so cruel?  


iceTiger: because it looks like a fucking fairytale  


iceTiger: Nikiforov tells shit about a fateful meeting  


iceTiger: and that he was hit by extraterrestrial inspiration  


iceTiger: and he started creating THAT MELODY that will define the rest of his life  


iceTiger: but only a week ago he was strictly straight  


iceTiger: and if Victor really fell in love, let him achieve it by himself  


selfie_master: .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.  


selfie_master: I didn’t know that you are so kind  


iceTiger: o-oh, not at all  


iceTiger: I just understand Russians  


selfie_master: oh, clearly, clearly, features of the Russian soul

 

bowwow: Yur, is Jean with you?  


bowwow: he completely disappeared  


bowwow: and doesn't answer his phone  


J-fucking-J: It's because we were busy with something important  


bowwow: and what it is?  


J-fucking-J: umm ... my kitty would not like it if I told you that  


J-fucking-J: we locked ourselves in the back room  


J-fucking-J: it was sweet  


alpine boy: oh, can I congratulate you? ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  


iceTiger: slam yourself against a wall, JJ  


iceTiger: with your fucking fantasies  


bowwow: good try, Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the "houri" attachment to Katsuki's nickname: some Japanese tattoo masters added the hieroglyph "hori" or "houri" (meaning "to tattoo") to their names in order to denote the nature of their activity.  
> Also, "houri" can be interpreted as a combination of 'hori' and Yuuri's name.


	7. Coincidence? I don't think so

iceTiger: Nikiforov, take your moronic friend away from here, he's preventing me from finishing my shift  


J-fucking-J: I will stop bothering you, if we'll go for a walk later! (❤ω❤)  


iceTiger: you promised  


alpine boy: umm, I wonder what kind of Russian conspiracy is going on here? ヾ (☆ ▽ ☆)  


iceTiger: ...  


iceTiger: _you said you'll guard my honor_  


iceTiger: _AND IT IS BEING THREATENED_  


alpine boy: hey-hey, now you're being unfair  


iceTiger: JJ, ENOUGH!  


iceTiger: Vitya, blyad’, come back here fast!  


alpine boy: ahahah  


alpine boy: what does "vitya" mean?  


iceTiger: oh LOL  


iceTiger: I'll tell you  


iceTiger: Vitya is a Russian disease  


iceTiger: that makes you forget everything  


iceTiger: especially your promises  


alpine boy: АHАHHААHHА  


J-fucking-J: yes, Nikiforov is definitely a 'Vitya'!  


iceTiger: yeah  


iceTiger: you have no idea how much: D

 

bowwow: _fuck_  


bowwow: _why did you tell them that?_  


iceTiger: _seriously? You've been friends with them for four years, and they don’t know what is your name ?_  


bowwow: they call me Nikiforov, because it's harder to mock   


J-fucking-J: stop doing it!! (〒﹏〒)  


alpine boy: wait, Vitya is your second name ???  


J-fucking-J: how did you manage to understand that??  


alpine boy: https://translate.google.com  


iceTiger: well, that's a common Russian way of addressing friends  


bowwow: Lord, stop, they only know about the Russian soul :D  


iceTiger: AND WHAT ABOUT…  


iceTiger: BEARS AND BALALAYKA..  


iceTiger: BIRCH TREES..  


iceTiger: VODKA  


alpine boy: I know about the vodka!  


bowwow: I was not like you at your age  


J-fucking-J: WAIT  


J-fucking-J: what did the phrase about honor mean?  


J-fucking-J: Who threatens whom?  


J-fucking-J: who needs protection?  


bowwow: I think Yuri meant his self-control :D  


J-fucking-J: meaning what exactly???  


J-fucking-J: is there something I don't know??  


iceTiger: there's a lot you don't know, you moron  


iceTiger: _that was mean._  


bowwow: _that was revenge!_

 

- _"Look, I'm not your bartender to listen to your whining about unrequited love. I'm not pouring you vodka. And anyway, where did your friend disappeared to?"_  


- _"Why? Do you miss him?"_ \- Nikiforov could not resist and received an angry glare in response. - _"He's in the tattoo parlor, and as I understand it, it's not far from here."_  


Plisetsky strangely grunted.  


- _"Have you ever thought about going there with him?"_  


Victor winced.  


- _"I never liked the atmosphere in these places: gloomy, dull, smoky, frightening, brr-r"._  


- _"Well, this tattoo parlor is special; I would advise you to visit. But anyways, it's none of my business! Take your coffee and leave. You're frightening my customers with your sour face"._  


Victor sighed mournfully. These words might make you think he really **does** complain a lot, but no, he's just slowly BURNING IN THE AGONY OF LOVE - yes, but not really complaining.  


He went out into the street, feeling like he was dying inside. Fuck, he's going to die without these naive brown eyes - Victor doesn't know what they look like in everyday life, but in his fantasies, at least, it's exactly like that; without this soft voice - Victor could endlessly imagine how he would utter his name in his voice and, damn, he's got goose bumps just thinking about it; without this thorny tattoo on his neck - he was getting dizzy just wondering how far did this tattoo descended. And – oh, Lord - what about his body? Does he have more tattoos and what part of his body do they decorate?  


Tattoo.  


The gears in his brain creaked a few times and stopped.  


_What if?..._  


_Can't be._  


_Lord, are they mocking me or what?_  


_Is the universe laughing at him?_  


As if in response to an unasked question, the inconspicuous black door next to him suddenly opened, and Victor realized that the object of his maniacal five-day search had been sitting just behind a thin wall separating the tattoo parlor and the coffee shop hall.  


_Nikiforov, you need to take a breathing exercise course, it helps with panic attacks._  


The guy is scrolling down on his phone and doesn't look at him until Victor finally manages to control his vocal cords and exhales happily, serving himself up on a silver platter:  


-"Hi".  


-"Oh," - the guy mumbles and freezes on the spot.  


_Oh._  


_Congratulations, Nikiforov, you won the Jackpot!_  


Victor, who never suffered from lack of communication skills, suddenly resorts to the stupidest way there is - takes out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, catches one with his lips and tries not to drown in that gaze, full of innocence while tempting you to sin.  


He tries to find a lighter, but one of his hands holds tightly to the paper cup filled with coffee, and the other finds only a hole in his pocket, mournfully emphasizing the laziness of its owner.  


Victor even has to break off eye contact in order to throw an indignant glance at his jeans - well, I did not expect such a fuck-up from you, especially not now!  


-"Light?" - The voice sounds uncertain, but charming.  


Nikiforov feels that his heart is about to explode. He almost says: _"Have mercy, sir, I do not need fire. I have already burned in hell"_ , but instead he nodded stupidly.  


-"Thank you," - he inhales, trying to breathe in as much air as possible with the nicotine, the air which now sparkles between them. - "Victor".  


Their hands meet in a handshake. The guy's hands are covered with black gloves, and Nikiforov thinks that he has just found a new fetish: his fingers slide over the thin latex, and he feels goosebumps creeping along his back.  


-"I know," – the guy whispers with haste and uncertainty, but with a confused look in the eyes.  


-"How?"  


_Oh, crap. He blushed._  


-"A friend told me about you."  


_That's interesting, which one?!_  


-"And your name"?..  


Learning such a vital piece of information is prevented by the sound of the swinging door:  


-"Yuuri! Have not you le…ft yet"?  


A cheerful Thai flies out of the tattoo parlor, but stops abruptly when catching Victor's gaze. His sparkling spike soars in surprise with his right eyebrow, and his lips form into such a round "O" that Nikiforov has enough time to notice another piercing - a black ball on the tip of his tongue. But after a moment the guy disappears behind the loudly slammed door.  


In the evening silence the feeling of awkwardness hangs heavily alongside the cloud of smoke from the two cigarettes.  


-"So your name is Yuuri?" - Nikiforov tried to squeeze out a kind of lothario smile.  


_Pathetic sight._  


\- "Yes. No!" - Yuuri choked on smoke with a hasty rebuttal and coughed, blushing. – "My name is Katsuki Yuuri, but only my closest friends call me by my first name".  


-"Can **I** call you Yuuri?  


_God, Nikiforov, congratulations, the first move, remember this moment._  


Katsuki looks straight ahead, rapidly puffing, as if seriously thinking over the answer. During this time Victor manages to study his profile and, thanks to a t-shirt with a deep neckline, find out that the thorny tattoo actually does surround his shoulders, covering his cervical vertebrae and disappearing under his dark locks.  


-"Yes".  


Victor took a deep breath, using the autumn air to force his heart back down his throat.  


-"Then can I call you Vitya?"  


Nikiforov silently and wide eyed looks at him, until the tips of the tattoo master's ears redden– _was he flirting now?_  


-“I'm also called that by my closest friends. So, I think it will be fair”.  


They silently stood for a few long smoke puffs while Viktor decided on the next step:  


-"Can I offer you a coffee?"  


Yuuri throws a frightened, then evaluating, then interested look at the paper cup with the neighboring café logo, then stretches out his hand, nodding:  


-"Come on".  


_Nikiforov, think about laying on thicker hints._  


Victor watches in fascination as Yuuri brings the cup to his lips, and remembers ALL the girlish nonsense about the indirect kissing that he heard before. _Oh no_. He can't tear his gaze away, and his lips tingle with anticipation when he imagines how, a half-minute later, he can press them against the plastic lid that Yuuri just touched.  


Katsuki catches his gaze and, understanding it in his own way, shoves the cup back into Nikiforov's hands in horror.  


-"That wasn’t your intention? God, forgive me!"  


-"No, no, it's all right, I do not mind at all," - Viktor laughs warmly, realizing that he really doesn't mind sharing his coffee with him. "But that's not really what I meant."  


Yuuri throws a wary look at him and - oh god - Victor Nikiforov has never been so afraid that his interlocutor will be straight.  


\- "Then what?.." - escapes from the Japanese before a flicker of understanding flashes in his eyes, and his face turns red too obvious, even for his skin color. Yuuri covers his eyes with trembling fingers and whispers a barely discernible "this is too much", which Nikiforov can't hear.  


-"You know, I'm sorry, I have a list of appointments a week ahead, so ..."  


-"Ah, sure," Victor would be upset if Yuuri was not so damn cute.  


Suddenly, the unfortunate door swung open again, but this time Leroy appeared on the threshold, red as a lobster and with tears in his eyes. "What kind of music do they have there?" - Victor would wonder, if wasn't for the fact that JJ was shirtless. And his half-naked and perfectly-fit best friend was brazenly, (ABSOLUTELY-NOT-ALLOWABLE), looking at his damn-it-future-boyfriend. On the Canadian’s chest, under his right collarbone, there was an incomplete tattoo bordered with a red halo of inflammation and this was the only thing that soothed Nikiforov - Yuuri hurts him.  


-"Katsuki, are we going to finish this today or not?  


-"Yes, of course." - He threw the cigarette butt, returning professionalism to his voice, - "let's go."  


-"I'm sorry." - Yuuri gives Victor a farewell glance, which is as gentle and as open in his dreams.  


-"Oh, hello, Nikiforov," - Leroy throws a multi-meaning gaze, pretending to notice him just now.  


He did not succeed. If looks could kill, Jay-damn-it-Jay would be dead 13 times over.

 

selfie_master: YURIO!!!  


iceTiger: ?  


selfie_master: they met!  


iceTiger: what?  


iceTiger: fuck, wait  


**iceTiger has added user selfie_master**  


iceTiger: WHAT ???  


J-fucking-J: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK  


alpine boy: what's going on there?  


selfie_master: THEY. MET.  


selfie_master: look outside  


selfie_master: standing and smoking  


J-fucking-J: Lord, look at Nikiforov's face  


alpine boy: uuuuuu, why am I always missing everything｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡  


J-fucking-J: because you're on your last year and stuck in your ballet hall, preparing for graduation?  


alpine boy: it's still not fair (=з=)"  


iceTiger: I can only see Katsuki's face from here  


iceTiger: BUT IT'S WORTH IT  


alpine boy: tomorrow I'll go with you ROFL  


iceTiger: Oh no, Chris, you're the last person needed here!  


iceTiger: why's Phichit silent?  


iceTiger: I thought he would yell more than anyone else  


J-fucking-J: ahahahah  


J-fucking-J: GUESS  


J-fucking-J: his phone is busy right now  


J-fucking-J: and he swears every time a message comes in, because he loses focus on his camera  


selfie_master: Oh my God, look!  


selfie_master: they shook hands!!  


iceTiger: Phichit  


iceTiger: you bloody fangirl :D  


selfie_master: I managed to take this picture  


selfie_master: now what will the hashtag be …  


alpine boy: #just_friends :D  


J-fucking-J: #first_time  


iceTiger: #just_once…  


selfie_master: published! #OTP  


J-fucking-J: ahahah, have you seen it?  


J-fucking-J: Katsuki facepalmed  


iceTiger: what could Nikiforov say  


iceTiger: to make even Katsuki facepalming…  


iceTiger: I’M SCREAMING

 

J-fucking-J: That's it  


J-fucking-J: Enough of this  


alpine boy: What's going on?  


selfie_master: I couldn't manage to hold him, he grabbed Yuuri back ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  


alpine boy: I feel sorry for Victor  


alpine boy: (not)  


alpine boy: by the way, Phichit, right?  


alpine boy: who are you? (◕‿◕)  


selfie_master: o  


selfie_master: I work with Yuuri and live with Plisetsky  


selfie_master: nice to meet you ☆ ～('▽^人)  


J-fucking-J: WHAT?!?  


iceTiger: blyad’  


**iceTiger has deleted the user selfie_master**  


J-fucking-J: What? Why?  


J-fucking-J: why are you so cruel, kitty?  


J-fucking-J: Why aren’t you giving me the opportunity to learn **something** about you?  


iceTiger: you're just asking the wrong questions  


alpine boy: LOL  


alpine boy: and that Yuuri – meaning Katsuki, right? The one who is JJ's tattoo master  


bowwow: THAT MEANS EVERYONE, BLYAD’, KNEW HIM?  


alpine boy: it's all because you asked the wrong questions, Victor (˘⌣˘)  


bowwow: okay  


bowwow: now I'll ask the right one  


bowwow: you didn’t tell me who he was, because you knew he would reject me?  


alpine boy: WOW  


iceTiger: shit, I'll go die now  


iceTiger: Nikiforov, stop  


iceTiger: you'll get me fired  


iceTiger: I laugh too much at work  


iceTiger: KATSUKI rejected you?  


iceTiger: Loser  


iceTiger: I was told otherwise about you  


bowwow: not funny  


iceTiger: no, this **is** fucking funny  


bowwow: but I have a plan  


J-fucking-J:> _iceTiger: oh no, Chris, you're the last thing person needed here!_  


J-fucking-J: meaning?  


J-fucking-J: you say it like you know each other personally  


alpine boy: oh, that's a beautiful little secret

 

bowwow: Jean, where did you disappear to?  


bowwow: we need to seriously talk  


bowwow: I hope you're not still in the tattoo parlor??  


J-fucking-J: no, we finally went on a date !!  


(❤ω❤)ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ  


alpine boy: o-la-la  


bowwow: I don't believe it  


J-fucking-J: that's the truth (˘⌣˘)  


J-fucking-J: we went to a pub  


bowwow: Plisetsky, you're only 18  


iceTiger: so what?  


bowwow: Okay, it sounds legit :D  


alpine boy: oh, did King JJ finally conquer you?  


bowwow: for some reason he's been silent for too long  


iceTiger: vdajshuutm  


iceTiger: Oh yeah, JJ is gorgeous, sexy and I'm thinking of not sleeping at home !!  


bowwow: Stanislavsky giggles nervously inside of me  


iceTiger: who is Stanislavsky?  


bowwow: nice try, Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> *Stanislavsky is a famous Russian theatre director. Here Victor refers to his well-known phrase “I don’t believe!” (meaning that the actor is not performing earnestly enough).
> 
> *iceTiger: #just_once…  
> Plisetsky refers to the russian expression "odin raz (just once)- ne pidaras (not a faggot)", which can be translated in several ways:  
> «First time doesn't count» meaning «a onetime transgression does not make you into a homosexual».  
> Sometimes there's a sequel to the phrase meaning «…and the second time is like the first». Other options are: «Once got - not yet faggot», «Once laid, still a maid», «One mistake does not an anti-Semite make»


	8. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _italic=Russian language_

alpine boy: babe, this can't go on any longer

alpine boy: he will just eat me alive

alpine boy: can we tell him, after all?

iceTiger: oh, Chris, please, don't

iceTiger: he will fuck up my brain in university as well

alpine boy: what are you talking about?

alpine boy: somebody doesn't want to get fucked by one of the hottest guys in the academy?

alpine boy: in the dressing room, by the way, it's very nice

alpine boy: I recommend it (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

iceTiger: if this is a manifestation of friendly solidarity, then it sounds disgusting

alpine boy: it sounds like our birdie is afraid of the big, hot guy (￣ω￣)

iceTiger: your metaphors are monstrosities, do you know that? (눈_눈)

alpine boy: ... or is he worse than your ex? hmm?

alpine boy: should I give JJ a hint?

iceTiger: blyad’!

iceTiger: I HAVE NO EX!

iceTiger: I HAD NO ONE!

iceTiger: IS THAT CLEAR?!

iceTiger: but I'll kill you if JJ finds that out

alpine boy: o-la-la

alpine boy: why don’t I meet guys like you? .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.

alpine boy: and do you, by any chance, have a friend? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

iceTiger: ...

alpine boy: okay, babe, it's your business.

alpine boy: I'll keep your little secret

alpine boy: but you will tell him yourself in the near future where are you studying, and that you live in a dormitory

alpine boy: and more importantly - that you dance in my graduation project

alpine boy: I'll explain it to him, of course, that you're the only first-year-student who can master such a performance ♡ ～('▽^人)

alpine boy: but don’t wait until after the final show

alpine boy: he might really boil of jealousy

alpine boy: now I'm having fun :D

alpine boy: but at the end of the semester my beautiful face might be injured

alpine boy: Am I clear, my young virgin talent? (▼ □ ▼ メ)

iceTiger: ...

iceTiger: sometimes you frighten me   
 

... -"And that's not fair!"

-"After you and Yura tormented poor Nikiforov for almost a week, I consider my actions quite tolerable," - the dancer sat on the bar stool, crossed his leg and sipped his vanilla latte as if nothing had happened.

This dispute started from the moment of their meeting at the academy and continued on the way to the coffee shop, but Chris for some reason perseveringly continued to stand his ground and didn't admit to anything, and Nikiforov definitely had fun. Yura looked like a cat who dropped the mug from the table – like "I have nothing to do with it". JJ felt betrayed.

-"And when exactly did you start calling him Yura?"

-"Well, you call him that yourself. Is this not the Russian way of approaching someone?"

Chris coquettishly swung his foot and cunningly shot a glance in the Nikiforov's direction. He laughed, approvingly nodding. JJ, who yesterday was imbued with Victor's oaths of absolute innocence, did not suspect him. Simply, this idiot was now SO happy, that he was amused by any rubbish.

Plisetsky gave an unreadable look, but did not say anything. He behaved quieter than usual today, probably because he worked as the embodiment of the devil for only a half-time. But yesterday, he categorically forbade JJ to pester his neighbor (answering him from Chulanont's phone and this way confirming the jealous assumptions), and Phichit himself only smiled sympathetically.

Leroy sighed: he did not doubt either himself or Yura, or Plisetsky's hints of hope, but Giacometti's cunning smile made him nervous. In the eyes of all his friends, he looked like a complete fool, and the Gasconian part of the blood in his veins began to boil with anger.

He was already ready to burn everyone indiscriminately in the sacred flame of the Inquisition, when everyone's attention was caught by the powerful roar of a motorcycle that braked near the coffee shop.

The bells jingled in greeting, and a tall, sturdy man entered the hall with energetic steps, removing his helmet and tearing up the mane of his long blond hair, apparently putting himself in order this way. His thick eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw the company sitting at the bar.

JJ could not help but enjoy the way Chris's expression changed instantly from a self-satisfied and relaxed to the face of a guilty puppy. However, Chris immediately hastened to grab the bull by the horns first:

\- "Ciao-ciao, Celestino!" - Giacometti exclaimed affably.

 **Too much affably.**  
**This, what's his name, Stanislavsky would not believe it.**

Leroy threw a proud look at Yura and wanted to demonstrate him his deep knowledge of the Russian culture, and opened his mouth to say something witty, but ...

\- "Ciao-ciao," – automatically said Plisetsky, with a slightly pale face.

 **Sorry, what?**

\- "Ciao-ciao! Christophe, Yuri, what are you doing here? Hmm ... And I didn’t know that you are working part-time, Plisetsky. I thought you were so tired at the morning rehearsals from a more romantic reason," - the strange biker announced loudly and laughed heartily at his joke, resting his hands on the sides of his leather jacket. -"And you, Chris, why are you here? Didn’t I leave you the classroom keys so you and your group could rehearse after class? Ah, wait, if Yuri works here, then that means he doesn't participate in the evening repetitions?"

The look in the light-green eyes chilled, and passed to Plisetsky, who looked like a kitten grabbed by his scruff.

\- "I think you should have taken a more responsible approach to the fact that you were invited to such a large dance project already in your first year!

Leroy felt like at a tennis match, alternately moving a puzzled look from each of the three participants in the dialogue. Each new word, uttered by Celestino, beat his ears sharply as a whip's blow, but at the same time the window to Plisetsky's world, which had been locked and shut for so long, opened wider and wider.

\- "Don't worry, I do additional rehearsals with him on the weekends!" - Giacometti hurriedly stood up for Plisetsky, instantly earning himself JJ's angry look.

 **Additional rehearsals, then.**

_Take a deep breath and exhale. Borrow a breathing exercises cassette from Nikiforov, it might be useful._

\- "He's okay with it," Chris smiled, - "he's a young virg-khm ... talent!"

\- "Covering for him, then?" - Celestino laughed and winked at Plisetsky. – "Huh! Okay, I'm not here as your choreographer, so I can pretend that I haven't seen anything".

Chris' shoulders relaxed and he regained his usual manner of speech:

-"Then what are you doing here?"

-"I continue decorating myself," - he readily turned his head sideways, happily demonstrating a massive lion's snout tattoo around his neck. - "You have great tattoo masters here, you know?"

He looked around at everyone present with a strange, smug and slightly cunning glance, as if to check if anyone had caught the hint, and collided gazes with Nikiforov, who was watching him with suspicious eyes.

\- "Do you know what I need, Yuri? I need the sweetest cake! And americano with cream".

Plisetsky nodded, like, he knew what Celestino was talking about, and headed for the desserts. But in his brain, that was still indifferent to others' relationships, an inappropriate guess arised. He looked at Celestino with such an unbelieving gaze, as if he had seen him for the first time in his life, and then hid his slightly reddened face while he was making coffee.

-"Okay, guys, see you tomorrow!"

\- "Ciao-ciao," - Plisetsky said with a grave voice, following his teacher with a glance, scared to face the steel-gray eyes opposite of him.

In the tense silence that hung in the coffee shop, Chris surrendered first:

\- "That's it, now I'm washing my hands, Yur," - he laughed, as if admitting defeat, and immediately caught Leroy's heavy glance, radiating "we-will-talk-later".

-"It's not what it looks like," Yuri blurted out, frightened of the look of his admirer.

-"It looks as if we should have a serious conversation," - Leroy said slowly, barely able to control his rapidly evaporating patience. – **"Now".**

-"I can't leave, I'm working without a partner today," - mumbled Plisetsky with a completely sincere, repentant and open face.

 **... and JJ ended as a person.**

After dealing with such a face, he was ready to forgive this conspirator for absolutely everything, but he continued to look at him with the look of a boa constrictor, because he wanted to end this conversation before Yura will twist the ropes from him again. Plisetsky seemed to have been so devastated by this look that he did not even switched on the bristled cat mode.

Victor bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. And although he was a bit bothered by his thoughts of which of the masters Celestino went to, and who exactly he called charming _/Okay, he did not say it, but he certainly believed it. How can you not consider Yuuri charming?!/_ , he decided to offer his help. In the end, this small coffee shop could not contain more drama than it had already played out on its stage in the last week.

-"I can replace you," Nikiforov said with a laugh, rising from his chair, and confidently went behind the bar.


	9. Wait for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italic_ \- or Russian language, or some thoughts

\- "Ah? What?" - Plisetsky arduously withdrew his begging glance from Leroy and stopped at Nikiforov, gradually realizing what was offered to him. – "No".

\- "You two definitely need to talk, and I can handle a coffee machine, besides - I like to make coffee. Especially, if it's not for long ... I hope".

Yura did not look impressed by the fiery speech.

\- _"My manager will devour me, do you understand me? And what about the cash register?"_

\- _"Don’t you trust me?"_

\- _"I only know you for a week, Nikiforov!"_

\- _"Him too,"_ \- Victor couldn’t resist and kindly smiled.

\- _"Arghhh, all of you!"_ – Plisetsky fiercely took off his apron, throwing it on the counter and went out to the hallway. – _"If there's money missing – you will have a problem, got it? And if she tears you apart, without even trying to understand, don't say that I didn't warn you!"_

Furiously turning to JJ, he crashed into the same ominous hypnotic view and realized that by using the language barrier he accidentally poured oil on the fire. Plisetsky exhaled and involuntarily fell into the image of a defenseless kitten.

\- "Let's go," - he growled, pulling Leroy along with him.

\- "O-la-la," - Christophe whistled, and as soon as they disappeared, leaned over the bar counter with enviable grace, snatching the forgotten phone.

Nikiforov tied up his apron and looked at all this disgrace mockingly and slightly judgingly.

\- "What? I'm his mentor and patron, okay? And now that I don't need to hide it, I can allow myself that" - Chris archly smiled at the phone, because a new message had just come in.

\- "Oh well".

\- "Go to your favorite coffee machine, you moralist," - the dancer waved humorously and began to respond with excitement to Plisetsky's conversations.

Nikiforov sighed sadly and tried to look through the window at those two, but it was already dark, and besides, they were much more discreet than he was with Yuuri. God, it sounded like something _really_ happened between them yesterday.

Thoughts immediately took Viktor to a distant land of dirty _(not)_ fantasies and he hastily hid his face in the bar, until the bells that he had become accustomed to in his life notified the arrival of another guest.

 

Careless Angel: _Hey, check it out_

Careless Angel: _me and my babe_

**Careless Angel sent you a photo**

iceTiger: WOW

iceTiger: send me more!

Careless Angel: _Why are writing in English?_

iceTiger: ...

Careless Angel: _hello?_

iceTiger: wait a second

iceTiger: ah

iceTiger: don't you want to practice your English?

Careless Angel: now?

iceTiger: come on, it will be fun!

Careless Angel: for you - yes.

iceTiger: let's try ;)

iceTiger: so will you send me more photos?

**Careless Angel sent you a photo**

**Careless Angel sent you a photo**

**Careless Angel sent you a photo**

iceTiger: Uh, such a cool bike ~

Careless Angel: you say it like you've never saw it before

Careless Angel: you rode it

iceTiger: Well, it's not a sin to ride it again :D

Careless Angel: and now you're behaving like an alien trying to portray a person

Careless Angel: and you suck at it

Careless Angel: …

Careless Angel: who are you?

iceTiger: oh, what a cool and clever guy!

iceTiger: and Yura hid you from me?

iceTiger: that's just not fair

Careless Angel: you know it's rude to take other people's phones?

iceTiger: but I couldn't resist your babe!

iceTiger: your bike is so powerful ~

Careless Angel: …

Careless Angel: seriously?

iceTiger: oh yeah

Careless Angel: do you like motorcycles?

iceTiger: you have no idea how much! 

**alpine boy sent you a request to add to friends**

**Careless Angel confirmed that you are his friend**

Careless Angel: So that's how you look like

alpine boy: do you like me? (◕‿◕) ♡

Careless Angel: I don’t like men

alpine boy: well, don't be so…

alpine boy: it breaks my heart

Careless Angel: but it's true

alpine boy: and I like you

Careless Angel: thank you?

Careless Angel: I thought you like bikes

alpine boy: especially bikes

**alpine boy sent you a photo**

alpine boy: am I not beautiful?

Careless Angel: maybe

Careless Angel: but this doesn't change anything

alpine boy: no, you liked me, do not hide it (♡ ◡ ♡) 

Careless Angel: is it so hard for you to accept my straightness? 

alpine boy: (I know one person who recently spoke the same way, LOL)

alpine boy: such a hot guy should not belong solely to girls!

Careless Angel: …

Careless Angel: I have to go

alpine boy: okay, okay ~

alpine boy: but you didn't remove me from your contacts 

alpine boy: meaning, you liked me, nonetheless

Careless Angel: :)

 

\- "I should probably go," - Yuuri said understandingly, hiding a smile, - "see you tomorrow, Phichit-kun".

Since Celestino began to visit the parlor, the atmosphere between them was so heated, that Yuuri felt hot and uncomfortable even if he was sitting in the back room. Katsuki didn't even suspect how ambiguously his friend might speak when flirting. Phichit was clearly embarrassed by the adult man, but never hesitated. Their games made his head spun.

Yuuri would like to be as bold and assertive in a relationship. Then he wouldn't have to die of embarrassment while just talking to the object of his affection. For example, yesterday he said that he would call **him** "Vitya", but - _Kami-sama_ \- it was too embarrassing. Yuuri spent half of the night lying under his blanket, whispering "Vitya" and trying to get used to it.

 _My God, my God, my God,_ if only he was still in the cafe. Victor wrote that he will definitely come there today and will wait until Yuuri is free, but it was already late, and he probably left already.

_Please, no._

First of all Katsuki examined the corners of the cafe with a trained look and exhaled disappointedly. His heart sank. He was late.

\- "Hello, Yuuri"

\- "Vitya?" – he said easily, relaxed, like at his last under-blanket rehearsal.

_Okay, not exactly the **latest** , but that's not the memories that were worth remembering now, Lord._

\- "Where's Yuri?" – Katsuki muttered in fascination, sitting down at the bar stool and trying not to fly away on the balloon of happiness that inflated him from the inside.

\- "Well, he had to go out urgently ... to talk. And why are you here, didn’t you say your schedule was all packed up for the week ahead?" - Victor smiled archly, and Yuuri felt like his heart was ready to jump out of his chest and run away from its owner-liar.

\- "Um, well, I'm done for tonight. In fact, Celestino just came in and I preferred to leave them alone".

Yuuri was very nervous to face these piercing blue eyes, but everything else in Nikiforov frightened him even more. For example, his collarbones were not just collarbones but a pure sin inviting you to lick them.

\- …what?

\- "Can I offer you a cup of coffee?" - The new barista _repeated_ with a meaningful smile and Yuuri finally faced his gaze. A lightning sparked between them. Or ten. And then Yuuri suddenly realized that Victor was as tense as he was. It gave him an exhilarating confidence.

\- "At my expense?" - Katsuki echoed him, slightly bending over the bar counter.

_Kami, where did he learn this, was Phichit involve?_

\- Well, no. Moccaccino?

\- Yes, please.

Yuuri was already prepared to stare at the broad Russian back and the deft pianist’ fingers, preparing his favorite coffee _specially for him_ , when heavy footsteps were heard from the inner staircase.

_Who would have thought that they belonged to a ballerina?_

-"Yuuri, my angel!"

The beautiful Russian back shuddered, as if it had some kind of issues with the phrase "my angel".

\- "Minako-sensei," - Yuuri whispered confusingly to the young woman who had destroyed his magical moment with Victor.

\- "I'm going on a bar crawl tonight, you ... And who are you?" - The administrator fixed a hard look at Nikiforov. - "I don't remember hiring you."

Victor looked at the young woman as if Death itself had come a lifetime too soon for him, and Yuuri hastened to smooth out the situation.

\- "Ohh, Minako-sensei, I asked Victor to make me some coffee and ... asked Yuri to leave. Is that OK?"

Minako threw them an ironical look, with a slice of skepticism, then shot her gaze in Nikiforov's direction while trying to hide a smirk.

\- "Him? Yes. Just pull up the hair, Victor".

Yuuri blessed the gods that Minako didn't want to mess everything up by kissing him on the forehead or doing something similar in the gust of maternal care. After saying jauntily "I'll be late," she quickly swept away to the sound of her heels knocking. Katsuki felt his exaltation grows with every second alone passed with Victor.

\- "Why did this woman look at me as if she knows me?" - Nikiforov served the coffee neatly, but looked as if he had just obtained a few new gray hairs.

\- "Well, maybe because you're too handsome to not look at you?" - Yuuri hid an embarrassed smile behind the edge of a paper cup.

The eyes in front of him flashed with a blue flame making Katsuki lose his breath. The phone in his pocket invitingly vibrated.

Yuuri opened his alerts and nearly choked on the divine drink.

\- "What is it?"

\- "Look!"

\- "Um, is that me on the intro screen?"

\- "Ohh, no, sorry, don’t mind that".

 

**bowwow has added katsuki-houri**

**bowwow has added selfie_master**

selfie_master: Oh, I'm here again! ☆ *: ... o (≧ ▽ ≦) o ...: * ☆

selfie_master: so, here we go

**selfie_master sent a picture**

bowwow: and what are these silhouettes?

katsuki-houri: did Plisetsky forget that we have a window that mirrors only in one direction?

alpine boy: it's hard to see in the photo, but the kiss is obviously hot (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

selfie_master: I have a few more :D

**selfie_master sent a picture**

alpine boy: o-la-la!

bowwow: it’s the first time I see someone hugging **Jean** so passionately, and not vice versa

bowwow: * gay whistle *

alpine boy: * gay whistle * (2)

katsuki-houri: Yuri looks happy.

selfie_master: but here are their faces when Minako caught them…

**selfie_master sent a picture**

alpine boy: oh LOL

bowwow: God, you urgently need to make a J-J-meme with this face!!

katsuki-houri: I don't think she reprimanded Yuri. I did warn her.

alpine boy: and I shall keep this frightened kitten's face on Plisetsky's behalf.

alpine boy: with such a powerful blackmail lever, I will achieve much more from him on rehearsals

bowwow: this is so rude, Chris

alpine boy: rude - is his outrage at criticism

alpine boy: he's lucky that I don't speak Russian

katsuki-houri: But Yuri is very good at ballet, right?

selfie_master: yes

selfie_master: I, personally, didn’t see it, but I heard many praises about him ☆ ~ ('▽ ^ 人)

alpine boy: who was it, I wonder?

katsuki-houri: You don't want to know, Christophe.

alpine boy: *clutched his heart *

bowwow: Yuuri, you're writing in such a cute way. ·: *: · ゚ '☆

**selfie_master sent a picture**

selfie_master: Victor, I think **you'll** have to finish the shift (❛ᴗ❛)

 

iceTiger: you were sitting one meter apart, was it necessary to write all this on a chat?

iceTiger: I hate you, assholes! 

bowwow: your speech lacks it's usual aggression (¯ω¯)

bowwow: where is Jean?

iceTiger: he's busy

bowwow: more specifically?

iceTiger: he's in the shower

alpine boy: yeah, clear :D

iceTiger: and then later we will also be busy, so fuck off, please

alpine boy: "please"? LOL

bowwow: good try, Jean

bowwow: where is Yura?

iceTiger: ...

bowwow: Jean, what did you do to him?

bowwow: a little longer and I'll call "Wait For Me"

iceTiger: ahah, fine, call

iceTiger: do you need me to remind you the number?

iceTiger: 937-99-92

bowwow: ლ (¯ ロ ¯ "ლ)

alpine boy: what?

alpine boy: what does it mean?

alpine boy: Nikiforov, what do these digits mean?

bowwow: CONGRATULATIONS, GUYS !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> "Wait For Me" is a reality-show on Russian TV, that deals with searching for missing persons. When someone is missing for a long time, his relatives can ask the show crew for help, and when (if) this person is found, their meeting is shown during the show.


	10. New Year Gift, LOL

Victor Nikiforov obediently awaits the end of the week. He doesn't understand why he plays this game, but he believes Yuuri and he shakes in anticipation. For the fourth day in a row, his every morning begins with a greeting message, so he ignores Jean's mocking that "maybe you've just been nicely kicked to the curb?" Victor doesn't want to hurry, he delays the moment, feeling a painful bliss at the same time and realizing he's a little bit of a masochist. After classes, he goes to the coffee shop to catch a couple of well-deserved moments for a cigarette break with Yuuri, and in the evening he returns alone to his apartment and continues to write music.

_Day – to exhale, night - to inhale._

He plays the motif each time from the beginning, sometimes adding ornaments, sometimes removing extra notes, but after each meeting with Yuuri, he invariably adds several bars. Here they are, the keys: white and several black, they help him create Yuuri's image at the pace of _allegro tranquillo_ , and Victor doesn't feel lonely.

In fact, it's not that he didn't try to break through the veil of "see you next week". He once suggested to walk Yuuri home, but then learned another fact from the "SO EVERYONE KNEW IT" category - Yuuri lived in a flat above the coffee-shop, owned by Minako, like the shop itself, and no-God-there-is-nothing-between-us-and-never-was-she-is-like-a-mother-to-me, which was clarified at once.

During this _endless_ week Victor actually learned much about Katsuki. About how he met Phichit, how they moved here, how the fairy-godmother-Minako helped them with the place and they were able to open their own tattoo parlor, and how he wasn't accepted, unlike Chulanont, to the academy because of issues with his documentation.

They didn't discuss such important topics as "what do tattoos mean to you?" or "how did you fall in love with music?", because there was no place for these conversations in the chat. But Nikiforov learned something really funny.

 

bowwow: hey

bowwow: Yurka

bowwow: Is it true that you were hired only because of your beautiful legs? :D

iceTiger: WHAT?

bowwow: Did Minako hire you without experience, just because you're too good at dancing? (っ'ω `) ノ (/ / • /ω/ • / /)

iceTiger: …

iceTiger: and I know all the places on JJ's body where Katsuki tattooed him…

katsuki-houri: Why should Victor care?

bowwow: ?? !!!

iceTiger: Well, I don't even know how to explain it to you... :D

bowwow: I definitely want to know

katsuki-houri: Actually, it's personal?

iceTiger: you should have thought about it when you tattooed him just below his waist

katsuki-houri: Ummm ...

J-fucking-J: But ...

iceTiger: JJ, DON'T EVEN TRY!

iceTiger: okay

iceTiger: aren't you going to the cinema TODAY?

katsuki-houri: Yes!

katsuki-houri: I've already finished.

bowwow: and I'm waiting for you at the smoking spot

alpine boy: oh

alpine boy: have a nice time, guys

alpine boy: and, Nikiforov, don't forget about the lagoon ☆ ~ ('▽ ^ 人)

katsuki-houri: Lagoon?

bowwow: don't mind me, this is a reference to one of my not-so-funny jokes

katsuki-houri: But all of your jokes are funny.

iceTiger: oooh

iceTiger: get out

iceTiger: just get out

 

Yuuri met Victor, nervous, feeling the sinking heaviness in his chest and squeezing the strap of his leather satchel, without which he felt naked, a little stronger than was required. _(No, he couldn't leave it, no, it holds all of his necessary things and a sketchbook, of course, it's needed!)_

He goes to the cinema with Victor Nikiforov. _Oh_. He started shaking from the moment they chose the movie and he realized that everything was real. Did he really have the opportunity to spend two hours next to Victor in the darkness, enjoying the film? Yuuri hoped that he'll gather enough courage for _something more_.

He has been so nervous about it all day long, that now he was in a state of feverish excitement and, it seems, even crossing the line a little bit. Katsuki thought that if he won't be sufficiently assertive, Victor will simply go away disappointed and he can just forget about the next meeting.

\- "We're almost there; the cinema is just a block away. But here's my house," -Yuuri stared at the beautiful hand gesturing in front of his face, but then he looked in the direction indicated. -"Third floor, second and third windows on the left, see?"

Yuuri saw. Yuuri's heart thumped because he was so close to Nikiforov's apartment. It seemed such an intimate detail that the boundaries of his consciousness widened, letting in an incredibly hot embarrassment.

\- "You could come up," - an ambiguous smile played on Nikiforov's face.

\- "Come up? Is that a proposal to be on top?" - Yuuri didn't want to lose face, but… _damn_. – “Lord-please, pretend that you didn't heard that”.

He moved his head sideways, not wanting to show his crimson face to the piercing-blue eyes, and not noticing how the stars fell from them. For another ten inhales they walked in silence - Yuuri stabilized his breathing, but Victor ... Victor ...

Katsuki felt a timid touch on his hand and was afraid even to wiggle it. The long fingers, created for the piano keys, slipped effortlessly into his palm, intertwining with Yuuri's fingers in an unspoken embrace and ..

_Kami-sama, how to breath?_

Yuuri was afraid to lower his gaze and look at their joined hands, because that would be too much. Although he wanted to. He would have also liked to look at Viktor to see the same uncertain feeling in his eyes, but couldn't. He looked down and calmed his heart by counting the red tiles on the pavement.

\- "Vit-tya, it's catastrophically starting to look like a date."

\- "This **is** a date".

Yuuri threw an unreadable glance at Nikiforov, apparently no longer ashamed of his scarlet cheekbones, and then involuntarily looked down at their intertwined fingers.

_There was a click of the trigger._

\- "You'll have to be held responsible for these words!"

Victor did not have time to realize what was he blamed for, did not even manage to react to this phrase, he only had enough time to gasp.

Victor did not expect a warm and gentle fingers to tighten in his hand even more; Victor did not expect that he would be pushed onto the stone building wall, did not expect that he would be greedily taken by the shirt, did not expect that Yuuri would be so close that his thin lips would cover his own in an enthusiastic and greedy kiss.

_If to the moment I shall ever say: "Ah, linger on, thou art so fair!"_

But Yuuri has already recoiled, still clutching at Viktor's shirt, but giving him an uncertain and frightened glance, with a mute question in his darkened eyes.

Nikiforov took a deep breath, but not to answer – at that moment any words would have become the biggest lie in the world.

There is not a single hint of a laughter in those blue eyes. Victor hurries to tangle his fingers in the dark locks, pulling Yuuri to himself, not letting him escape, possessively clasping his waist and taking a step forward. Yuuri retreats back, but struggles to lead the kiss. A step, and another step. An alley, only two meters wide. Yuuri rests his back on the stone wall of **his** home .

It seems like they won't be seeing a movie today .

 

J-fucking-J: Well, are they gone?

iceTiger: looks like it :D

J-fucking-J: Nikiforov is so patient

J-fucking-J: I'm tempted to tease him

alpine boy: Well, are we betting?

selfie_master: betting on what? ( · Ω ·)

alpine boy: on how long will it take them to get from the first date to the first sex

iceTiger: judging by how much they were preparing for the first date

iceTiger: at least a month, LOL

J-fucking-J: I put 10$ on TWO [̅ $ ̅ (̅ ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ ° ̅) ̅ $ ̅]

iceTiger: I agree, two

alpine boy: I put 20$ on one (· ω <) ☆

selfie_master: ahah, guys, that's inhuman, we did not bet on you

alpine boy: HALLELUYA

alpine boy: I would lose

alpine boy: but who knew that our innocent birdie will surrender so quickly (* / ω ||)

iceTiger: Chris, blyad', shut up

iceTiger: JJ, what are you writing there this whole time? (¬_¬;)

J-fucking-J: I'm trying to figure out, whether I could win the bet on our relationship?

iceTiger: (-‸ლ)

selfie_master: okay, I will also participate 

selfie_master: I put 100$, that it's less than a month ♡ ~ ('▽ ^ 人)

iceTiger: phahaphah

iceTiger: where does this dedication come from?

alpine boy: friendly solidarity?

selfie_master: the heart of the Shipper (◡‿◡)

 

The sound of the slammed door sweeps away all the embarrassing moments, during which Victor flew to the front door, tightly clutching Yuuri's burning hands, during which they climbed to the third floor, during which he hurriedly tried to unlock the door, eventually dropping his keys.

The door is closed and Victor, feeling embarrassed and losing his courage a little bit, slowly approaches Yuuri, unable to take the stunned look off the parted sensual lips, releasing a ragged uneven breath. Victor is so close that his hands lie on Yuuri's thin waist like it's the most harmonious and necessary action on the planet.

Yuuri half-closes his eyes and reaches for a kiss. Victor doesn't dare to refuse him. He feels fingers going under his shirt and his heart skips a beat. His head is spinning from the lack of oxygen and the blood rushing through his ears.

Victor is about to faint from these overwhelming feelings of happiness, incredible lightness, sparking love, burning passion and sensual bliss, but suddenly, Makkachin, who came running to his owner, nudged his knees. Wagging his tail joyfully and trying as usual to knock Victor off his feet by using his front paws – Makkachin became an embodiment of awkwardness at this second.

\- "Oh, it's Makkachin," - Victor explains, breathing heavily and hiding his embarrassment behind quiet laughs. Nothing and no one in the world - even his beloved dog - could make him break these painfully coveted embraces.

-"I know," - Yuuri whispers hotly, looking at Victor with a completely crazed gaze and continued to press into him with his whole body.

\- "how?"

\- "Internet."

\- "But when?.."

One ragged sigh, madness, flashed in the brown eyes for a moment before the most passionate kiss in the universe:

\- "I've been dreaming about you for the third month in a row".

In Victor's soul - a small nuclear war, in Victor's soul - a devil's whirlpool, in Victor's soul - an arrow of an adequate-meter got jammed in the position _"oh, God, too long."_ The drumbeat beats in his head, and his hands, completely beyond the control of reason, are already pulling down Katsuki's leather jacket.

Yuuri responds, feverishly sliding his palm over the heated skin, buries his fingers into long hair hindering the kiss, and grabs Victor's belt so imperiously and demandingly that Victor is ready to cum right in the corridor.

\- "You know, I've never had sex with a guy" – Yuuri hotly whispered in a light panic and defenseless request.

\- "Me too", - Victor hoped that his sincere and deep words could calm their excitement.

Makkachin tries again to knock both of them on the floor and barks demandingly, attracting their attention. Victor grunts discontentedly, disappointedly breaks their embrace in order to grab the dog by the collar and pull him somewhere deep into the apartment.

\- "I will be right back."

Yuuri manages to take a breath, pick up his jacket from the floor and lose himself in the almost empty living room, in the middle of which stands a huge piano. Yuuri is burnt by the thought that, perhaps, he will see Victor behind it.

Katsuki hears the click of a latch locking the disobedient dog in the bathroom.

\- "Yuuri?" - The voice calls softly.

And Yuuri can't help but follow these charming promising sounds. Victor grabs his arm and pulls him further, drawing him into the bedroom. Yuuri's heart is not ready for such shocks, and it tries to send signals to its owner, but he only grasps the leading hand more tightly.

The room is covered by darkness, but Victor does nothing to dispel it. Victor stretches out his hand, strokes the burning Mongolian cheekbones, slides lower, along the cheek, neck, stroking, repeating the pattern of the interlacing tattoo with his fingers.

\- "You know," - Victor says with a hoarse voice, and he doesn't dare to take his eyes off Yuuri – "I was anxious to see the whole tattoo, to find out whether you have other drawings on your body".

A lightning flashes in Yuuri's eyes and they acquire an whole new shade. He takes a step back.

\- "Fine".

Nikiforov's heart threatens to pierce his sternum.

\- "Look at me," - Yuuri says with a strange bewitching confidence and slowly pulls off his T-shirt.

Victor's gaze follows the thorn branches, flowing over his shoulders, and he swallows nervously looking on the shameless nudity; Yuuri throws Victor a last glance, glowing with a strange fire, and turns his back on him.

Victor bursts out in a shamelessly loud groan, and a fire fumes in his chest, melting the air in his lungs to a plasma state and depriving him of the opportunity to breathe: from the elegant back, from beneath the shadow of the thorny ligature, twisted into a spring, curled up as an Ouroboros, a dragon that was ready to jump onto Victor.

 **Its scales shimmered in different shades** .

 **Its eyes looked right into Victor's soul** .

 **Its tail descended under his belt** .

Nikiforov breaks in a tremor, with uncertain hands he reaches out, touching the skin, delineating the boundaries of the drawing, repeating the contours of the dragon and not believing that he dares to touch something so beautiful.

\- "It's ...?" His voice breaks.

\- "This is Khan Ryu. The nine-colored dragon, who eternally aspires to heaven, but can never reach it", - Katsuki turns, and the excitement that burns in his eyes is much stronger than the most passionate lust. – "My desire for excellence".

Victor jerkily draws Yuuri to himself, nearly suffocating him with kisses and hugs, feeling his fingers burning from touching the scales of the dragon. He pushes Yuuri onto the bed and hears in his head the clattering notes of climax.

*

Yuuri stands under the warm water jets and can't understand whether everything is damn good, or catastrophically bad. His head is alternately filled with shame and happiness, and he is completely incapable of thinking when, through the noise of water, a musical motif reaches him. Katsuki hastily closes the water - Victor is playing.

As if spellbound, he quickly slips out of the shower, unconscionably takes Victor's bathrobe and comes out to the sound of pouring music.

Victor is sitting with his back to him; his hair is still tied with a rubber band in a ponytail that Yuuri made, trying to cope with the hair falling on Victor's face at the most inappropriate moments. At the click of the opening door, the pianist turns around and Yuuri meets the happy, intoxicated, burning gaze of the blue eyes.

_Wait, is blue not the hottest color?_

-"Yuuri, I finished it. Listen".

He nods and sits on the edge of the sofa - the only piece of furniture in the room, except the piano.

Victor begins to play and Yuuri feels like he is dissolving in this music. He listens, listens, looks at the fluttering of Nikiforov's hands and, without noticing, begins to cry. The melody swings him on the waves of harmony; it's so exciting, he is imbued with it so completely that it overwhelms him and pours out by hot drops rolling down his cheeks. Yuuri covers his mouth with his hand, holds back uneven sobs and watches with tearful eyes the precise and graceful pianist's movements. His whole body trembles and his whole soul follow the music, engraving each tone on his heart, which obediently calms down along with the fading melody.

Yuuri can't calm his bursting lungs, tries to inhale at least once, but his head is vague and empty.

Victor looks up at Yuuri, moans and starts to laugh softly and happily. He draws Yuuri to himself, embraces him sincerely and firmly, kisses every tear as the most intimate thing. Victor presses his lips to his temple and Yuuri hears his broken breath:

\- "Seeing your muse, shedding tears over the art piece created by its inspiration - it **is** the greatest happiness".

 

J-fucking-J: don't you think that they are offline for a suspiciously long time?

alpine boy: hmmm ...

selfie_master: what, worrying about your money? 

alpine boy: let's all call Victor together! \ (¯ ▽ ¯) /

alpine boy: VICTOR

J-fucking-J: NIKIFOROV

iceTiger: VITYA

iceTiger: VIT'KA

iceTiger: VITEK

selfie_master: don't you think that you're breaking their moment?

alpine boy: VICTOR! WHAT WAS THE MOVIE ABOUT?

bowwow: Victor is asleep.

iceTiger: eeeeeeee

alpine boy: meaning???

J-fucking-J: Nice try, Victor

selfie_master: was the punctuation kept correct?? !!

alpine boy: (¯_¯) · · ·

katsuki-houri: God, I mixed up our phones.

katsuki-houri: Victor is asleep.

katsuki-houri: Sorry, but I don't know what was the movie about.

katsuki-houri: We didn't get to go to the cinema.

katsuki-houri: (/ / • /ω/ • / /)

iceTiger: WHAT ????

alpine boy: NO, WHAT, REALLY??

J-fucking-J: DAMN, I DON'T BELIEVE IT

selfie_master: you know where to deliver the money ♡ (◡‿◡)

 

 **private chat**

iceTiger: BLYAD’, WHAT THE FUCK??

katsuki-houri: ?

iceTiger: BLYAD’, KATSUKI

iceTiger: BLYAD’, HOW DID IT HAPPEN?

iceTiger: BLYAD’, YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING IN ROMANCE!

katsuki-houri: ...

iceTiger: BLYAD’, HOW DID YOU GET IT ??

katsuki-houri: (/// ¬_¬; ///)

iceTiger: BLYAD’, HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH YOUR GREATEST LOVE ??

katsuki-houri: DAMN, BUT **YOU** COULD!

iceTiger: BLYAD’, NO

katsuki-houri: meaning?

iceTiger: FORGET IT!!

katsuki-houri: Wait, so nothing happened between you two?

iceTiger: arrgh, I don't want to discuss it with you!

katsuki-houri: Then why did you both lie to us?

katsuki-houri: God

katsuki-houri: But sex is not an indicator of coolness.

iceTiger: shut up

katsuki-houri: It's not that I'm a great expert in it, you're right.

katsuki-houri: But you should just trust JJ.

katsuki-houri: He always looks at you with such tenderness.

katsuki-houri: And you really like him, right?

iceTiger: if you're gonna keep going, I'll kill you!

katsuki-houri: You should not be afraid of this.

katsuki-houri: Just trust your love.

iceTiger: KATSUKI!!!!

 **iceTiger has blocked the user katsuki-houri**

katsuki-houri: Oh.

 **iceTiger has unblocked the user katsuki-houri**

iceTiger: thanks

 **iceTiger has blocked the user katsuki-houri**


	11. Not sex

Three months ago, Plisetsky believed that moving to Europe was the best thing that ever happened to him in his whole fucking life. After all of his devastating disappointments in Russia - _you should not cry, you're a boy; you should not spend your whole days in the ballet hall, you're a boy; you should not wank on the gorgeous athletes' ass, you're, damn, a boy_ \- here he could breathe easily, as if unseen wings opened behind his back.

Two months ago, he believed that working next door to a tattoo parlor is the coolest thing that happened after his moving. Despite the fact that the owner of the parlor was not a hot muscular guy, but two unsuitably nice Asians, tattoos always were and will remain his fetish number one. And the hot muscular guys could be revived by freshly brewed coffee right after the session with the master, for example.

A month ago he considered his heart to be lonely, but completely free. And then Leroy showed up.

JJ has fully tattooed 'sleeves' and a nasty temper. JJ has the lowest level of flirting moves and a deep, exhilarating voice. JJ kisses like a god but fucks off each time when he crosses the line.

Actually, Plisetsky is wanking over JJ every bloody morning in the shower. _"This is wrong"_ , he thinks, standing under the stream of water and washing the hot sperm off his hands. _"It's all right"_ , a personal devil with Leroy's voice whispers in his ear.

JJ's eyes turn into the darkest graphite at each meeting , and Plisetsky feels like the fucking butterflies tickle his lungs, making it difficult to breathe.

JJ has a never-ceasing arsenal of charming smiles, causing shameful burn, and Plisetsky has an endless amount of cold "no"'s, that makes JJ hard as a rock.

JJ catches him in the dormitory’s corridor and drags him into his room, and Plisetsky escapes to his own, just so he could groan two short “J" later.

JJ doesn’t understand it, and Plisetsky can't explain it other than "Fuck off!"

He would like to confess, but you can't just run away from your shitty character. Holy shit, he is not 15 years old, right? Why does he try to replace a good chance for a shag by lonely wanking on a cherished image, when there is such a hot original? Why is it so weird to be a virgin at eighteen?

While living in Rashka, he was seriously scared of the possibility of remaining single untill he was thirty years old, but when he came here, Plisetsky was ready to catch _any_ opportunity to get rid of the annoying brand as soon as possible and completely thoughtlessly.

But then JJ happened to him, and everything felt different. Plisetsky was no longer attracted to the prospect of a fast, meaningless one-night stand. God, when did he became such a romantic?

Because of the stupid irrational fear, their relationship became tensed, and Yura had absolutely no idea how to fix it.

Jay-fuck-off-Jay?

Jay-not-now-Jay?

Jay-blyad'-Jay!

His silly brain continued to upset its owner.

 

iceTiger: JJ!

iceTiger: are you fucking crazy?

iceTiger: what the fuck are you doing?

iceTiger: why the fuck did you write in the group's chat that I'm behaving like a cat also in bed?

iceTiger: you don't even know that, fuck! 

iceTiger: what's with the farce?

J-fucking-J: Well, it wasn't me who started it :D

iceTiger: ...

J-fucking-J: and I don't have a tattoo on my butt

J-fucking-J: just so you know, when you'll want to lie about it next time

iceTiger: ah, you vindictive splinter!

iceTiger: get your arrogant ass down from your arrogant 6 floor!!

iceTiger: you ought to be in my room in 2 minutes

iceTiger: I wanna punch your cheeky face so fucking much!

J-fucking-J: Are you working today?

iceTiger: no

J-fucking-J: and Phichit?

iceTiger: yes

 

Plisetsky behaves like a cat: hisses, screams, shows his beautiful cat's fangs and his gaze glitters like a tiger's, but when JJ catches him in his arms, he pretends that’s exactly where he was heading. He kisses desperately and passionately, bites JJ's lips, steals his breath, strangles him with his delicate fingers and causes JJ's eyes to sparkle like stars.

Plisetsky's kisses are mind blowing. But it doesn't go any further.

JJ didn't have an idea that one could desire someone else as much as he desired Plisetsky. So that everything doubles in your eyes, so that your knees bent, so that the air from your lungs turns into a fiery flame already on exhalation. So that you're knocked out of breath, so that your heart skips a beat, so that the silly voice in your head says "Oh!" every time you meet him. So that you think about him day and night, imagine the blond curls falling on the beautiful face, and dream of an impudent cat-like curve of wet lips.

So that you miss the right notes and you lose the pace of music, because of suddenly remembering yesterday's evening. So that you become hard and run away from the last lesson. So that now the most erogenous zone is a phone with a message about a meeting.

JJ was upset and angry at himself. JJ wished to never touch Yura again, because there was nobody to extinguish this infernal flame, but each time he couldn't deny himself.

This feeling tore him apart, so he tore Plisetsky in retaliation: bite his lips, squeezed the hair on the back of his head in a tight fist, and pulled out a happy roar by giving him half a bite at the base of his neck. And it became easier when it was like this: when it's one hot breath for two, when you melt under this piercing look, when you resonate together on one note.

JJ wanted him so strongly and so devotedly, as only a spoiled child, not familiar with the word "no", can want. He wanted him completely, entirely, so that he belonged only to him, so that JJ could say **mine** . And he felt helplessly angry, retreating every time. He didn't understand what does it mean - _impossible_. Here it is - just stretch out your hand, and it is yours!

JJ stretched out his hand, and Plisetsky obediently arched under his caresses, greedily pulled him in return and bloody perfectly groaned, but as it started going a little further - Yura retreated without any explanations.

Simply portraying Leroy as the fool while shoving him out the door.

As soon as he reached for Yura's belt buckle with impatient fingers, Plisetsky froze beneath him, as if turning into a statue. Only statues couldn't wheeze and didn't give themselves out by a brightly pulsating vein on a sweated temple. Leroy teasingly pulled Yura to himself by his belt loops, feeling the tensed muscles, but Yura had already jumped away from him, pushing JJ back and sitting crossed legged near the headboard.

Plisetsky grabbed the pillow and used it as a shield: either fencing off JJ, or hiding an erection behind it. His hair was disheveled, and a blush spread over his neck, descending to his collarbones.

Plisetsky's gaze is bright; he looks both evilly and guilty, defiantly and mistrustfully, like a cat who either wants to tear you to pieces or asks to be stroked, despite the obstinate nature.

Leroy sits on his heels, takes a breath, looks at Yura and tries to understand. There isn't even a single reasonable explanation in his head, just the insistent desire to be together with Plisetsky.

-"Listen, um-m ... if that's what's bothering you, I can bottom." - JJ says it in quiet and hot voice, he's a little embarrassed, but he doesn't really care about embarrassment and pride combined. The only important thing for him is the gorgeous Plisetsky with the stupid cockroaches in his head.

Yura moans and falls with his face into the pillow, bending in half and leaving only his flaming ears visible.

\- "... the first," - a subdued voice comes from the depths of the pillow.

\- "What?" - Leroy is afraid that he didn't understand or that he misunderstood.

\- "I'm a bloody fucking virgin, okay? That's my problem! I didn't have anyone, and you are - the first!"

JJ feels like he is thrown into a much stronger heat than before, feels like his heart is at least three times larger in size and now is painfully pounding on his sternum with unprecedented force.

-"You had **absolutely** no one?" - he clarifies, a bit lost, with dry lips.

In response, the blond-haired head only twitches negatively.

-"But you're absolutely sure that …"

\- "Gay? Fuck, JJ, think about what you're saying! You would have been lying behind the garbage cans on the first day, and not on my bed, if it wasn't true!

Leroy recalled why Victor didn't want to invite him to his homeland and couldn't restrain a nervous laugh.

\- "Arrgh, JJ, get out! I'm going to die of embarrassment!"

\- "Sorry-sorry…"

\- "I'll throw you behind the door right now!"

JJ has no idea what should he do.

\- "Phichit will be back soon."

JJ takes a deep breath and rises. Yura is still poking his nose into the pillow, when he leaves the room.

 

iceTiger: Chris

iceTiger: please help

alpine boy: o-la-la

alpine boy: I see, someone is in despair ☆ ~ ('▽ ^ 人)

iceTiger: yes

alpine boy: wow

alpine boy: so frankly (* / ω |)

alpine boy: okay, birdie, what's your problem?

iceTiger: well

iceTiger: you would not lose

alpine boy: hmm, but could you start not SO far from the main issue…?

iceTiger: well, damn

iceTiger: you would not lose by betting on my sex life with JJ

iceTiger: nothing happened

iceTiger: and I don't know how to make it happen

alpine boy: ahah, and why did you come to me with this?

alpine boy: you think I can do better than JJ? :D

iceTiger: NO, BLYAD’

iceTiger: CHRIS, BLYAD’

iceTiger: I just….

iceTiger: … nervous.

alpine boy: Lord

alpine boy: fine

alpine boy: I will give you an obvious and good advice

alpine boy: but you owe me (· ω <) ☆

iceTiger: ...

alpine boy: did you watch the fourth Potter?

iceTiger: yes, and?

alpine boy: do what you do best 

iceTiger: ?

alpine boy: dance.


	12. Dirty dances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plisetsky’s dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuXIo_xTmto (first one)  
> Song: Santana feat. Rob Thomas - Smooth

Yura didn't send him any messages for the past three days, avoided him at the academy, didn't answer his calls, and only Phichit opened the door to the room and muttered apologetic "he had just left."

And now: _"Come to me. Now."_

JJ was nervous. For the last three days he managed to feel very passionate and very unhappy, but he didn't have time to find the right words to say at the meeting. He could try to come up with something on his way to the room, but it was already time to knock on the door.

Bam!

The door swung open instantly, as if Plisetsky stood at the entrance, waiting for him. Yura looks like he just came from rehearsal and barely got out of the shower: he had on baggy sport pants and a shirt several sizes larger than needed, and his hair was slightly damp and _loose_. Plisetsky usually doesn't let loose his hair, unlike Nikiforov, who's always throwing his locks in everyone's face; he always pulls them together in a neat short ponytail, and at home he also sticks a hundred stupid pins in his bangs. It seems like JJ sees its real length for the first time: the wheat-colored strands beautifully frame the reddened face, descending smoothly just below the tensed shoulders.

\- "Come on in" - Yura doesn't let him enjoy the moment, frowns, but retreats, letting him in.

The room is in semi-darkness, and light is poured only from the lamp on his absent neighbor's bedside table.

\- "Sit down".

\- "Why on Phichit's bed?"

\- "Sit down, be silent and close your eyes. And keep your gaze to the floor!"

There's nervousness in his voice, but Leroy couldn't help but obey. Chuckling, he thought that he could hardly close his eyes so confidentially with someone else. He had to wait in a deep enveloping silence for just over a minute. JJ heard only the beating of his heart and the weak rustles from the bathroom.

Knock-knock-knock. Is that the sound of heels? His heart immediately jumped to his Adam's apple and aggressively slammed, making it difficult to find a more adequate explanation for the sounds.

Leroy listened as the approaching sound drew closer and had the courage to open his eyes only when the sounds subsided in front of him. His gaze immediately rested on the two black boots, widely spaced and exposing high heels. JJ exhaled with a whistle and his gaze greedily crawled upward: the black skin lovingly embraced the slender legs and ended slightly above the sharp knees, the elegant hips were squeezed into black shorts, and a loose tunic hung on the shoulders, emphasizing the line of the collarbones.

Leroy's gaze faced the owner of such a posh body and was met with the mocking and tempting glitter of the tiger's eyes. An arrogant grin played on Plisetsky's lips and broke JJ completely and irrevocably. It seemed like Yura was not shy at all now. It seemed like now it's JJ who was going to be embarrassed.

Plisetsky didn't let him say a word; he held his phone in a graceful hand and managed to press the "play" button before accurately throwing it onto his bed, all of this without removing a piercingly-imperious gaze from his viewer.

The intro drums began to pound, beating the rhythm familiarly on his tensed soul; they were followed by an exciting melody of four quarters, then by Plisetsky.

He ran his hands languidly along his body up to his face and slowly approached JJ in rhythmic steps, as if flowing with the music. He moved on his heels so adorably that something sank painfully in Leroy's chest. A roll of the shoulders, his hands fervently sliding down his thighs to wide parted knees, a sharp change in tempo and rapid expressive movements of the body, a piercing grin in green eyes.

It was only the intro, but JJ was already burnt. He wished he could shut his mouth, but his jaw, dropped down in surprise, was not so easy to control. Plisetsky made him melt with every sharp turn of his head, which in the next second became unbearably mild and languid.

Yura challenged him, no less. The fire in his eyes ignited every cell of Jean Jacques Leroy, and he desperately wanted to do something in response. Plisetsky sank to the floor, pulling his knees beautifully, and after throwing a sharp heel up - _oh, what a stretch_. JJ finally gained control on his vocal cords:

 **Man, it’s a hot one**  
**Like seven inches from the midday sun**

He sang deeply and hoarsely, getting in the tempo and enjoying as his voice envelops the body of the dancer, directing him.

Green eyes flashed hotter than the bonfires of hell, and his lips parted in a half-mad smile, exposing his cat's fangs.

**My munequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa**

JJ got excited, singing every letter, every note of the song, playing only for the two of them.

His skin prickled with tension, and Yura increased the degree of excitement in the room with every movement. He touched himself in a way that made JJ think he will simply die today if he won't repeat every passionate slide on the pale skin.

 **Gimme your heart, make it real,**  
**Or else forget about it**

Plisetsky twirled around, exposing - _oh, hell!_ – his naked back and then stops; rhythmically throws his hands back over his head and promisingly sliding his glance down, tracing Leroy's reddened face. He slightly sways his ass and _have mercy, God, such a gorgeous ass should be prohibited by law in order to avoid massive heart attacks!_

 **I’ll tell you one thing**  
**If you would leave it'd be a crying shame**

The fall is so sudden and rapid that for a few moments JJ can't breathe, and Yura changes the tempo again, slowly arches his back and throws an intent look with a sharp turn of his head, so that his blond hair falls erotically on his face. He kneels and gracefully, _like a cat,_ creeps toward JJ like to a prey.

Stopping in front of him, he sits on his heels, widens his knees and swings his shoulders divinely, having had a meaningful look at the protruding Leroy's pants.

\- **I hear your name calling me out** \- JJ also knows how to play with his voice, and, under his darkened gaze, Plisetsky closes his eyes for a moment, frightened of being burned.

Dancing, he rises as the music fade, and JJ is no longer able to sit still; he stands next to him. Plisetsky slows down, pulls his hands up, covers his mouth with thin fingers, closes his eyes and languidly throws back his head, slowly swaying his hips; he seems to submit his body to an invisible lover's caresses.

JJ looks with a greedy gaze, catches every detail, watches every movement, but doesn't move himself - waits for the end of the song. Finally, the phone is silent, and Yura opens his eyes and fixes his laboured breath. JJ immediately pulls him and squeezes him to himself as passionately as Plisetsky just danced. His insane gaze rushes over Plisetsky's flushed face, and cat's eyes answer him with the same captivating reciprocity.

\- "Kitty, what if I fuck you right now?" - wheezes JJ with an insane voice.

\- "And what if I answer "meow"?'' - Yura answers as hoarsely as JJ and his eyes sparkle with a cunning shine.

 _"Plisetsky will leave only coals in my soul"_ \- flashes in JJ's head before Yura pulls him to bed, allowing JJ to fall on top of him. He groans sweetly with relief, rutting his heated groin and feeling his waist being wrapped around by boot-clad legs, as sharp heels rest on the small of his back. Yura catches each of his sighs with an excited look from under his fluttering eyelashes and eagerly exhales:

\- "Jay-I-want-you-Jay."

Leroy presses at the insolent lips with a demanding kiss, forcing them to open with a low moan, and, as a response, greedy hands are sliding under his T-shirt, leaving scarlet scratches on his broad back in obvious pleasure. Yura utterly and shamelessly, without losing the tempo of music still sounding in their heads, tugs up the interfering fabric, revealing JJ's back while he delicately licks the thin collarbones. Plisetsky moans bloody good and wildly tears off his unnecessary T-shirt.

\- "God, your tattoos are giving me a fucking hard-on," - he gasps, moving his fingers along the ornaments on JJ's chest and descending onto his strong shoulders, following his own movements with fascinated gaze.

He closes his eyes and presses his cheek against JJ's dark drawing covered hand, resting on the pillow. JJ exhales painfully when he feels a light velvet kiss on his forearm and gently touches his neck, in order to leave a despotic mark.

Plisetsky helps pull off his tunic and flinches, feeling the hot touches of wide palms on his body. JJ strokes, slips his fingers along the fit body and clings to his belt, rising his head and wanting to see his lover's reaction with a silent question . Yura shudders, moans and arches like a panther, lifting his hips:

\- "Jay-oh-my-god-Jay."

Leroy drawls a groan and, with impatient movements, rips off Yura's useless clothes: slowly pulls the fabric over the curve of the beautiful leg, glancing as if spellbound on the boots and swallowing feverishly when catching on a thin heel.

\- "Let's leave them?" - Plisetsky drawls playfully, swinging his boot.

\- "Damn, you're driving me crazy," - JJ hisses, being pulled by his hair into a greedy kiss.

\- "You are already mad".

Yura laughs into his mouth, biting his lower lip and feeling the cold touch of JJ's belt buckle on his bare stomach. JJ slides his palms over the pale body, completely open, and clasps a strong thigh in his hand with a quiet growl.

\- "Jay-damn-it-Jay!"

Without breaking the kiss, Plisetsky runs his hand under the bed and rustles with a paper bag. JJ pulls away warily and at the last minute manages to grab the tube of lube, flying at him. _Devil, they are a great team!_ Yura pointedly twirls the condom package in his fingers, and this view knocks out all the air from Jay-Jay's lungs at once.

 _"Jay-bloody-amazing-Jay kneels between my legs and painfully slowly unzips his jeans"_ \- Plisetsky would like to burn this picture on his retina for the rest of his life, to keep this moment in his head forever. _Yes, forever would be good_. He eagerly watches as Leroy gets rid of the excess clothing and feels that he is already igniting himself only from the sight of the erected cock in front of his face.

JJ, pleased with the effect, reaches for the condom, but Plisetsky nods his head sideways and says in a fascinated voice:

\- "Oh, can **I**?"

JJ has to smash his palm into the wall, barely holding his balance, because Yura is already stretching forward, opening up the package by himself. He casts a short glance from the bottom up and JJ thanks the gods that he prudently wanked before coming here. Otherwise he would definitely come just from looking at Plisetsky as he slowly unrolls the condom down to the base, wheezing with delight.

Yura falls on the pillow and groans, invitingly moving his hips:

\- "Jay- _please_ -Jay!"

Even through the haze of thoughtless lust, JJ can consciously exhale:

\- "And … you?

Plisetsky lets out a dirty smile, grabs Leroy's wrist and pulls it down, to his parted thighs. Fingers slide between wet butt cheeks without encountering any resistance.

\- "Oh, fucking god, and you danced after that?"

\- "So what? I'm a virgin, but it's not the like I realized I was gay today".

From the mention of this intoxicating fact JJ is covered by a raging hurricane of insanity; stormy lava explodes in his head. And the call _"Come on!"_ only spurs him, forces him _for the first time_ to swing his hips forward, in order to see how the flexible body in his hands arches.

Plisetsky's cheekbones are scarlet, his eyes are closed and his cock is bloody hot, Plisetsky's hair scattered all over the pillow and his lip has been bitten through enough to draw blood. Plisetsky moans so vulnerably, and it is impossible not to go crazy. Plisetsky digs his fingernails into JJ's strong back with such a force, as if trying to scratch out a pair of wings. Plisetsky as a fallen angel. Plisetsky as a demon in the flesh. Plisetsky-Plisetsky-Plisetsky ...

Leroy is lost in time and sensations. Everything floats before his eyes, his impeccable sense of hearing refuses him, the air around him becomes heated, distorting the reality. He lives every moment, eagerly inhaling every second, but can't concentrate on anything other than:

_Jay-my-god-Jay!_

_Jay-damn-Jay!_

_Jay-more-Jay!_

_Jay-I-did-not-know-it-will-be-so-good-Jay!_

_**Jay-I-love-you-Jay.** _

Consciousness explodes with colorful fireworks, red sparks flash in front of their eyes, a fantastic emptiness rings in their heads, and their legs are numb. A few lingering minutes of bliss they lie, stealing each other's breath and colliding crazy gazes, and then through the heated noise in their ears it breaks out playfully:

"Jay-once-more-Jay!"

***************************

Plisetsky feels absolutely happy and absolutely shagged out. He lies on the crumpled sheets and feels like he took a dose: his consciousness expanded, reality played with new colors, and his chest cracks from the endless euphoria. And even the soullessly distorted melody, coming from the shower, didn't spoil the picture.

As soon as JJ returned to the room, Yura threw a pillow at him:

\- "Damn, how is it that you, having this voice, can fail to hit the right notes? You performed this song!"

\- "Well, singing in front of an audience is one thing, and faking it in the shower – it is holy!"

Leroy almost stumbled over the boots on the floor, returning the pillow to its owner and dropping onto the bed beside him.

\- "By the way ... umm ... are those yours?"

\- "Well, yes," - Plisetsky drawled, uncomprehending, picking up his legs and clearing the place.

\- "And you ... do you often dance in them?"

\- "Well, yes ~, " - the cat's bend of his mouth spread in a shrewd grin.

\- "And this dance?.."

\- "No, this one I choreographed for you." - Yura brazenly put his blond head on JJ's knees. - "But our final dance is not much different, if you must know."

\- _"Blyad'_! I knew it".

Plisetsky grunted approvingly, appreciating the sound of the Russian swearing with practically no accent:

\- "Wow, you're growing up."

 

iceTiger: Hey, Beka

iceTiger: will you do something for me?

CarelessAngel: it depends

CarelessAngel: if it's downloading another gay series for you, just because you have it blocked, then no

iceTiger: YOU WERE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME

iceTiger: but no :D

iceTiger: I owe something to Chris

CarelessAngel: Chris is your Swiss sweetie?

iceTiger: oh, don't fucking pretend that you don't understand who are we talking about

iceTiger: this moron didn't even delete the history on my phone

iceTiger: and I'm shocked by your metaphor, my friend (ಠ_ಠ;)

CarelessAngel: LOL

Careless Angel: so what should I do?

iceTiger: I have the recording of our rehearsal

iceTiger: and I promised to make sure that you'll watch it fully

CarelessAngel: Chris asked?

iceTiger: yeah

CarelessAngel: Is it that dangerous? :)

iceTiger: well, no, the usual

CarelessAngel: "usual" for you?

CarelessAngel: I mean, guys with incredible flexibility, dancing in heels?

iceTiger: yes :D

iceTiger: it’s only 4 minutes long

CarelessAngel: Well, ok

**iceTiger sent you a video of "CHRIS GIACOMETTI HEELS CHOREOGRAPHY"**

iceTiger: hey, well, did you watch it?

iceTiger: you opened it!

iceTiger: damn, are you watching it on repeat?

iceTiger: ...

iceTiger: you probably saw it thrice already!

iceTiger: ...

iceTiger: Beka?

CarelessAngel: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CarelessAngel: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CarelessAngel: OH, GOD!

iceTiger: fuck, it looks like I broke you :DDD

CarelessAngel: WHAT AN AMAZING FLEXIBILITY!

CarelessAngel: HE IS SO SLENDER?? AND SO TALL??

CarelessAngel: AND HE IS WEARING SUCH A COOL JUMPER WITH THOSE LONG SLEEVES

CarelessAngel: HE WINKS INTO THE CAMERA, WHAT IS IT? FOR ME?

iceTiger: Lord, Beka, I hope you're writing this with your hands

iceTiger: because it doesn't look like they are free :D

CarelessAngel: God, I had no idea he can move LIKE THAT!

iceTiger: this autumn is just full of crushes

CarelessAngel: !!!!

iceTiger: fuck, man

iceTiger: I just want to scream

iceTiger: we have been friends for so long, and you are only just NOW ...?

iceTiger: AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS!!

CarelessAngel: wait, are you REALLY dancing to a Britney Spears' song ??

iceTiger: oh, fuck:D


	13. From private chats

**iceTiger added a user CarelessAngel**

alpine boy: o-la-la!

alpine boy: you did even more than I asked! (❁'▽ `❁) * ✲ ゚ *

iceTiger: I didn't do it at your request

CarelessAngel: hello

J-fucking-J: hello?

iceTiger: this is Beka

J-fucking-J: your best friend? (¬_¬;)

alpine boy: #my_future_boyfriend

iceTiger: actually he is straight

alpine boy:. ゚ (. ノ ω ヽ.) ゚.

J-fucking-J: I like him :D

J-fucking-J: he didn’t say a word yet, but he already managed to tease Chris

CarelessAngel: I just can't keep up with the rapid flow of messages

selfie_master: o, someone new

selfie_master: hello-hello! ♡ ~ ('▽ ^ 人)

iceTiger: this is Phichit, my neighbor

CarelessAngel: the Instagram fan?

selfie_master: is this your friend who only uploads the photos of his bike?

CarelessAngel: are you good with bikes?

selfie_master: rather with bikers (ノ> ヮ ☆) ノ *: · ゚

alpine boy: Hey! This is my hot biker! (`ε ')

CarelessAngel: I'm not yours

CarefreeAngel: yet

 

bowwow: OMG, +200 posts

bowwow: are you guys mad, I'm too lazy to read all of this

katsuki-houri: Hi, someone joined us, right?

J-fucking-J: you two are appearing online at the same time so amazingly ╮ () ▽)) ╭

iceTiger: Otabek had joined us

iceTiger: my Kazakh bro

selfie_master: Chris' love ~

iceTiger: and he's straight! :D

CarelessAngel: why are you repeating this?

J-fucking-J: he just doesn’t know yet that it's impossible to stay straight in this chat

J-fucking-J: even Nikiforov with his Russian soul didn’t succeed, LOL

bowwow: fuck, it's hard being a meme :с

J-fucking-J: for this - thank you, Katsuki

katsuki-houri: you're welcome ;з

CarelessAngel: sorry, but I'm a little confused

CarelessAngel: there are too many of you

iceTiger: Well, look

iceTiger: Katsuki is a tattoo artist, he works next door to me

CarelessAngel: is he your boyfriend?

J-fucking-J: WHAAAAAAAAAAT ?????

bowwow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

katsuki-houri: ???

bowwow: how…god…why…what the...?

iceTiger: no, goddamn it!

alpine boy: o-la-la, I wish I could see that!! (· Ω <) ☆

CarelessAngel: no need to scream

CarelessAngel: he always dreamed of a tattoo artist

CarelessAngel: if you knew how fiercely he wanks on tattoos, you would also come to this conclusion

J-fucking-J: mmm, even so (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

iceTiger: and suddenly I'm regreting that I added you # = _ = #

CarelessAngel: you knew what you were doing when you started teasing me

J-fucking-J: Katsuki is NOT his boyfriend !!

bowwow: Yuuri is my boyfriend !!!

katsuki-houri: (/ / • /ω/ • / /)

CarelessAngel: then who is his boyfriend?

J-fucking-J: Me!

J-fucking-J: why? (≖ ͟ʖ ≖)

CarelessAngel: I just wanted to finally see Plisetsky's ~~existing~~ boyfriend

iceTiger: Bek, blyad’!

J-fucking-J: LOL

CarelessAngel: you probably have a lot of tattoos

iceTiger: arrgh

alpine boy: God, you are so cute! ~

Careless Angel: :)

bowwow: ahaha, the gag of the century!

J-fucking-J: Bek, you're a good guy :D

selfie_master: welcome to our gay family! ☆ ~ ('▽ ^ 人)

alpine boy: Bo Burnham - My Whole Family Thinks I`m Gay

alpine boy: (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

iceTiger: ahaha

iceTiger: BUT HE IS STRAIGHT

CarelessAngel: stop it

CarelessAngel: it's not funny anymore

bowwow: it's hard being a meme, huh?

 

iceTiger: I have a wonderful cool story about Nikiforov and coffee

alpine boy: wow

alpine boy: come on (~ ◡ ~)

CarelessAngel: +1

J-fucking-J: oh, what could be new about his moccachino?

iceTiger: you listen, fuck :) :)

iceTiger: I came in the morning to open up the shop

iceTiger: I don’t usually open it, but today Minako asked me to

iceTiger: I had to come to work at 6 am

iceTiger: the most disgusting time of the day (눈 _ 눈)

alpine boy: you started your story from so far away that I can't even imagine how it’s related to Nikiforov

iceTiger: ok, I can do it shortly:

iceTiger: Nikiforov has ordered a double espresso

J-fucking-J: lol what ??

alpine boy: meaning? double espresso? Victor? when?

iceTiger: today, at half past six in the morning

alpine boy: what ?? He knows how to wake up this early ??

J-fucking-J: impossible, where is the coffee shop, and where is the academy! Why would he make such a detour just for a double espresso?

iceTiger: Well, I can tell the story with more details ~ (˘ ▽ ˘ ~)

CarelessAngel: you should agree immediately

CarelessAngel: he will not get off your cases until he tells it

iceTiger: Beka +1

J-fucking-J: I take my words back, tell me everything!

alpine boy: umm, I'm already dying of anticipation (★ ω ★)

iceTiger: well, I came to the shop, prepared the coffee machine

iceTiger: switched on the lights

iceTiger: and then I hear a crash

iceTiger: at first I didn’t understand where the noise came from, but then it repeated from above me and I thought to myself:

iceTiger: "huh, I hope Katsuki fucking fell off the bed up there"

alpine boy: oh-la-la, I'm starting to understand ...

iceTiger: actually yes :D

iceTiger: I'll leave the rest of the sounds uncommented, but after half an hour, using the inner staircase, Vitek came down.

iceTiger: looked at me with an ~~exhausted~~ gaze, LOL

iceTiger: ORDERED DOUBLE ESPRESSO

J-fucking-J: ahah, that’s quite a twist!

alpine boy: oh god, so much passion!

bowwow: Plisetsky, blyad’! :D

iceTiger: and then hurried off to the academy

iceTiger: and after that I have only one question

iceTiger: how does Katsuki get this innocent doe-eyed gaze ? (`ω ')

iceTiger: I see that you’re online, what can you say,mr. holy innocence?:D

katsuki-houri: Victor, did you make it in time to the academy?

bowwow: of course, my soul: *

katsuki-houri:.: ☆ *: ·

 

iceTiger: _by the way, Beka_

iceTiger: _Do you know what my boyfriend's name is?_

CarelessAngel: _it sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but ok_

CarelessAngel: _Jay-Jay?_

iceTiger: _Jean Jacques Leroy_

CarelessAngel: _Leroy?_

iceTiger: _yes_

 

CarelessAngel: JJ, are your parents figure skaters?

J-fucking-J: it sounds like the beginning of a bad pick up line :D

J-fucking-J: But you look too adequate for that

J-fucking-J: yes, my parents are figure skaters

CarelessAngel: why don’t you skate?

J-fucking-J: Well, something pushed me to singing! :) :)

J-fucking-J: my parents don't object, it's enough that my brother and sister are in the sport

katsuki-houri: My parents manage the hotel. But they also support my hobbies.

iceTiger: I will say nothing about mine

bowwow: me too

CarelessAngel: Chris?

alpine boy: what, my love? ~

CarelessAngel: are your parents physicists?

alpine boy: What? No

CarelessAngel: but you look like a successful experiment :)

J-fucking-J: O. MY. GOD :D

iceTiger: fuuuuuuck :D

bowwow: Well, Chris, what is it like? The reversed side of the medal?

alpine boy: ...

alpine boy: Bek?

CarelessAngel: yes? :)

alpine boy: are you interested in vacuum cleaners? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

CarelessAngel: vacuum cleaners – no, but you – maybe.

bowwow: ahahaha, so who's flirting with whom?

alpine boy: god, you're wild (/▽\\*).o○♡

CarelessAngel: I'm cool

iceTiger: you’re fucking crazy

alpine boy: are you still straight?

Careless ngel: I wouldn’t state it so seriously

alpine boy: but what would you say? ~

CarelessAngel: Murat Thagalegov - The Lonely Wolf

alpine boy: but I don’t understand :с

bowwow: "oh-la-la", Chris! :D

iceTiger: you have a HORRIBLE musical taste!

J-fucking-J: that's how Kazakh pop music sounds, right?

 

alpine boy: so ..

alpine boy: I got a little introduction to Russian culture

alpine boy: and I have something to tell you, JJ, Victor ~

J-fucking-J: eh?

alpine boy: Gluck'oZa - Yura

bowwow: Looooord

iceTiger: Bek, this is betrayal

J-fucking-J: but I like it (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ ♪♪♪

katsuki-houri: What's this song about? :)

bowwow: about love, Yuuri ❤

iceTiger: why do you teach him about such bad music? (≧ d ≦)

selfie_master: oh, yeah, well

selfie_master: today at the break I went to our room to take some paint brushes

selfie_master: and I heard you singing this song in the shower

selfie_master: you like it too! (· Ω <) ☆

iceTiger: ...

CarelessAngel: Plisetsky doesn’t sing

CarelessAngel: especially in the shower

selfie_master: ouch

J-fucking-J: Oops

 

**Careless Angel sent you a photo**

CarelessAngel: _God_

iceTiger: _Bek_

iceTiger: _I saw it_

iceTiger: _I took this photo_

iceTiger: _and I understand everything_

iceTiger: _but now it's 3 am_

iceTiger: _what's your problem?_

CarelessAngel: _I don’t know how to make a move on him_

iceTiger: _but it seems like you already did :D_

Careless Angel: _he doesn’t take me seriously_

iceTiger: _oh, okay_

iceTiger: _I will say it, even though I have a sense of déjà vu :D_

iceTiger: _make a move like you usually do_

CarelessAngel: _?_

iceTiger: _on the bike_

CarelessAngel: _right from Kazakhstan?_

iceTiger: _yep, right on the engine of your love_

iceTiger: _now let me sleep_

 

alpine boy: Yur, is he serious?

iceTiger: what are you talking about?

alpine boy: he flirts back at me!!

iceTiger: huh

iceTiger: it sounds as if our Swiss sweetie is afraid of the hot Kazakh guy

alpine boy: oh, look how the birdie is chirping now (¯ ¯ |||)

alpine boy: you repeated that many times yourself that he is straight

iceTiger: ahah, and who behaves like sex on legs?

iceTiger: relax and enjoy ヽ (¯ω¯ (~ _ ~) ゝ

alpine boy: I don’t understand

iceTiger: Well, let's see

iceTiger: he puts the brackets in the messages

iceTiger: only in the messages **to you**

iceTiger: God, last time he was so passionate was at 15 years old, for Tolkien

alpine boy: does he love Tolkien? (◕‿◕)

iceTiger: you know Tolkien, you two will be fine

alpine boy: (; ω ;)

iceTiger: ok

iceTiger: "I’ll give you one good piece of advice!" ;з

iceTiger: Do you have a lemon at home?

alpine boy: lemon?

iceTiger: yes, lemon :) :)

alpine boy: no

iceTiger: so buy it, and let it stay until next week

alpine boy: is this some kind of Kazakh love spell, or what?

iceTiger: LOL, something like that

iceTiger: leave it in your fridge and do not forget to thank me later


	14. About a lemon and a fangirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the beginning is supposed to be in French, as well as typos in English later in the chat.

alpine boy: hiii

alpine boy: hiiiiiiii

alpine boy: je n'ai pas de tes message depuis déjà longtemps!!

alpine boy: je vous vois en ligne

alpine boy: en vain

alpine boy: en vain

alpine boy: il serait mieux si vous aller dormer

alpine boy: autrement

alpine boy: bordel de merde attend jusqu'à ce que vous avez lu le message!

bowwow: Chris :D

alpine boy: ouaaaaaaaa!!!

alpine boy: Victor!

alpine boy: enfant de pute!!

alpine boy: excusez-moi..

alpine boy: mon cher ami :з

alpine boy: faut qu'on parle

bowwow: I'M HERE

bowwow: I'M READY

bowwow: GO FOR IT

bowwow: ADMIT IT, YOU ARE DRUNK

bowwow: which is obvious, since you're writing in French, LOL

alpine boy: zut!

selfie_master: maybe if you'll start speaking in English, everyone else could also talk to you ♡ ~ ('▽ ^ 人)

alpine boy: bien

bowwow: so, you wanted to say that ...?

alpine boy: drunk

alpine boy: Im wrting to you so you knw it

bowwow: :DDDDD

J-fucking-J: great, we already understood that

iceTiger: I bloody did not

J-fucking-J: hah, now, that's a translation

J-fucking-J:  
> ehehehe  
> ehehehehe  
> You are being silent for too long!!  
> I see you're online  
> in vain  
> in vain  
> it would be better for you to go to sleep  
> and then  
> full pizdetz* is already waiting for you when you read the messages!  
> oooo!  
> VICTOR!  
> You son of a bitch!!  
> sorry's ...  
> my dear friend:  
> we need to talk

iceTiger: fuck

katsuki-houri: Christophe, is something wrong?

alpine boy: wy shuld somthing have happnd?

alpine boy: Im ruinng my lfe !!

J-fucking-J: God, I've never seen you like this

J-fucking-J: how do you write in French without any errors, and your English is like shit?

bowwow: Chris, I believe in your wisdom

bowwow: I hope you didn't get drunk at your own expense?

alpine boy: who do you thnk Im?

alpine boy: of cose not!

bowwow: ahahah, behave, there are children present!

iceTiger: what are you hinting at, you bastard?

bowwow: you are the youngest between us all

bowwow: don't worry, your daddy will protect you from the evil influence

iceTiger: (눈 _ 눈)

J-fucking-J: HEY !!!

bowwow: don't worry, Jean; Yuuri and I, as parents, approve of his choice

bowwow: you will be a decent son-in-law ♡ (˘⌣˘)

selfie_master: phahahapahh

selfie_master: then who am I?

katsuki-houri: You are the fairy-godmother :) :)

alpine boy: can I be a grndfathe?

bowwow: no

bowwow: you are the constantly drunk uncle :D

alpine boy: you areso naughty

alpine boy: you are sympli disgusting

alpine boy: with your disgsting rlations

alpine boy: stupid loooooove~

alpine boy: and Im so beutifl

alpine boy: and frei

alpine boy: and seksy

alpine boy: andsmrt

alpine boy: nd alone

alpine boy: but prooouud !!

katsuki-houri: My God.

selfie_master: I’m literally screening his every message :D

bowwow: it's the fifth day in a row that Otabek havn’t loged online

iceTiger: fuck, he warned me that he will disappear for a few days

alpine boy: you dont undrstand !!

alpine boy: he blokd me

alpine boy: so tht I willnot bother

katsuki-houri: Oh, I'm sorry. (~ _ ~ (_ _) ゝ

alpine boy: and he is so cooooooold ~~~

bowwow: drunken Giacometti sings Pugacheva's songs.

bowwow: now I saw EVERYTHING! . · ゚ ゚ * (/ ω\\) * ゚ ゚ ·.

alpine boy: call me, caaaaaaaaaaaall

iceTiger: oh my God, why these songs ??

J-fucking-J: man, maybe you should go to sleep?

alpine boy: I ??

J-fucking-J: yes :D

alpine boy: no

 

bowwow: _Bek_

bowwow: _you said you'll be busy these days, but_

bowwow: _please write to Chris_

bowwow: _because he is going mental_

bowwow: _and I'm not sure that we'll survive his constant brainshitting :D_

Careless Angel: _ok_

 

alpine boy: ☆ * ✲ ゚ *. ((('♡ ‿ ♡ `+))). * ゚ ✲ * ☆

J-fucking-J: I thought that hangover looks different, lol

alpine boy: ASK ME WHAT HAPPENED

bowwow: are you sober?

alpine boy: I don't have a hangover, you miserable Russian soul!

alpine boy: better ask me what happened ٩(◕‿◕)۶

iceTiger: we are not interested :D

alpine boy: ASK ME

katsuki-houri: What happened, Chris?

alpine boy: Bek asked me out ~

iceTiger: lol what

selfie_master: congratulations !! (((o (* ° ▽ ° *) o)))

iceTiger: BUT HE IS STRAIGHT

bowwow: Plisetsky, this meme is DEAD

J-fucking-J: isn't he too good for you?

J-fucking-J: he seemed like such a nice person to me

alpine boy: silent, you envious people! (o˘◡˘o)

bowwow: Bek is a real hero of Kazakhstan ;D

katsuki-houri: But isn't that strange?

katsuki-houri: Otabek lives so far away, isn't it going to be hard for you?

alpine boy: oh, babe, love knows no boundaries!

alpine boy: grow up - you'll understand ~

alpine boy: relationships have many different aspects ~

alpine boy: love is such a subtle substance, mon cheri

J-fucking-J: Now, please, without the French, after what happened yesterday :D

J-fucking-J: and wanking on skype - it's not as subtle as you think (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

bowwow: EXCELLENT MOCKING

alpine boy: yesterday your mother had a different opinion

bowwow: aaaand the point goes to the Swiss!

iceTiger: АHАHHАHHАААА YES

iceTiger: sorry, JJ

 

iceTiger: _BEKA !!!_

iceTiger: _CONGRATULATIONS !!!!_

Careless Angel: _thank you!!_

bowwow: _what for?_

 

alpine boy: you're late.

alpine boy: you’re still not here

iceTiger: and Celestino?

alpine boy: also not here yet, I’m replacing him for the first 2 hours

alpine boy: but where the hell are you?

iceTiger: sorry

iceTiger: I have a pipe here!:D

iceTiger: I'm already flying like the wind!

alpine boy: fly faster, birdie

 

Chris hid his phone in his backpack and made himself a mental note to ask Nikiforov what this Russian "PIPE" means, because they all seem to consider it a valid excuse for everything. He took a sip of mineral water, threw the bottle behind the bench and dived again into his world - the world of dance.

_Or, rather, rose up?_

The vein on his sweaty temple beat to the pace of his excitement - a minute break wasn’t enough for his breath to recover - and the atmosphere of love for choreography in his chest spread in all its manifestations: the tingling of warmed muscles, light dizziness from the lack of oxygen, echoes in the ballroom, visual illusions from the mirrors on opposite walls. Christophe looked around the audience and clapped his hands:

\- So, once again!

When he heard the roar of the approaching motorcycle from the street, Plisetsky still wasn’t there. Chris felt the growing excitement interspersed with irritation. Why did the little devil decide to be late today of all days, when he got a chance from Celestino?

At the beginning of the year, he admitted that he would like to stay in the academy after graduation as a teacher, and Ciao-Ciao promised to try him out for the new role. And now it turns out that he can't even maintain the discipline in the classroom. Wonderful!

Besides, missing an additional rehearsal is one thing, not coming to the main one is another. That is unacceptable for a scholarship student, and Plisetsky will face some serious consequences, no matter where he is now.

Cherchez la femme, damn it!

Celestino will be here any minute now, and Chris wasn't going to lose this chance – it will be an exemplary rehearsal.

\- "Get into positions, we'll run the last part again!"

Most likely, the teacher will stop at the side door and will observe without interfering - _oh, let's pretend that we didn’t notice him_. Giacometti stopped in the center, opposite of the mirror, commanding himself not to be nervous. The bottom line is that he is a damn fine choreographer and he can prove it. His reflection smiled confidently back at him, agreeing.

Finally,a disheveled Plisetsky flew into the hall – thank the Gods, already dressed up - and looking at his indecently happy appearance, it was very easy to understand why he was so late. Chris threw a last quick glance to the corner – still no one. On time, the imp!

"Maestro, the music."

 

\- "And one, and two, and three  
four  
five, six  
se-e-ven..."

**Otabek was ready to come at "four".**

\- "Excellent, let's go further: fall-arch-get up!"

Oh, fuck.

\- "Once again, this position is at "four"!"  
Bek really wanted to see Chris, he really wanted to surprise him, but he wasn’t ready for such a surprise himself - to **such** a Chris.

\- "Sharper! We need to be sharper while falling!"

Always cheerful and frivolous, now Giacometti was collected and serious. A power-stricken energy emanated from him, he seemed to be a puppeteer, skillfully managing his dolls.

\- "Stop! Brake up! Stand! Sta-a-anding! Excellent!"

Bek felt like a jelly left in the sun. Chris didn’t seem to be looking at the doorway, in which the stunned Altyn stood frozen, although he watched closely every dancer. Plisetsky wasn’t so concentrated at all: he kept glancing at him with a sly look in the reflection, failing some elements, and for that he had already been reprimanded.

\- "Now from the top, I'm watching".

Chris turned his back to the mirror and started the count, accompanying it with a sonorous rhythmic clap. It turns out that Christophe switched to French when he was excited.

-"Un, deux, trois..."

Chris looked at everyone, but not at him, and Otabek already felt scratching under his skin; he wanted to call out to him so bad.

\- "... quatre, cinq, six..."

His confident voice thundered throughout the hall and seemed to count Altyn's pulse.

\- "... sept, huit! .."

Their glances met, Chris skipped another clap, and Bek's heart skipped a beat.

 

iceTiger: OTABEK IS IN TOWN !!

iceTiger: fuck, what a relief

iceTiger: I can't keep secrets

bowwow: WHAAAAAAT ??? :) :) :)

J-fucking-J: oh, fuck!

bowwow: and where is he now?

katsuki-houri: Does Chris know?

iceTiger: he stole Chris and took him away on his bike

iceTiger: right from the rehearsal

iceTiger: maybe he is taking him directly to Kazakhstan :D

iceTiger: because both of them aren't answering their phone

J-fucking-J: babe, why are you even calling them, at all?

J-fucking-J: Isn't it clear that they are busy?

iceTiger: no, it's not clear, Bek is straight

bowwow: lol, why aren't you tired of this joke?

iceTiger: shut up, I'm having fun

iceTiger: I waited 10 long years for this (︶▽︶)

iceTiger: actually, I called him to let him know that Celestino didn’t show up at all

selfie_master: oh, right

selfie_master: I forgot to tell you that he won't be coming

selfie_master: and it's my fault ☆ ~ ('▽ ^ 人)

katsuki-houri: !!! ('. • ω • .`)

selfie_master: but I'm not sorry ;з

iceTiger: blyad'

alpine boy: WAIT, WHAT ??

iceTiger: WELCOME TO THE CLUB "I DIDN’T WANT TO KNOW THIS"

Careless Angel: Chris

bowwow: yeah, Chris, don't get distracted there :D

alpine boy: bye-bye, guys ~

 

Bek didn’t like to wake up. But now reality quietly and gently rustled through the warm blankets of a dream. Otabek felt himself as if buried under the weight of a huge blanket and tried to remember where he was now. After hearing unrecognizable sounds on his periphery, Altyn opened one eye and squinted while trying to distinguish the irritant. The irritant walked past the bed, flashing his bare ass and silently humming some tacky song.

" _You have an equally disgusting taste in music_ ," Plisetsky said once.

Otabek yawned and rolled closer to the edge: he didn’t want to open his eyes, but the aroma of coffee was floating in the air, and the lilting voice gradually added power. When the source of the melody approached him again, Altyn grabbed his legs and made Chris tumble onto him.

\- "Good morning," - Chris chuckled before he was pulled in to a kiss.

Obviously, it was the protest of a sleeping man against all the sounds.

\- "Coffee to bed?" - Chris drawled out playfully, admiring Otabek's rumpled hair and sleepy eyes.

Otabek raised one eyebrow with interest.

\- "Do you have a lemon?"

\- "Lemon?"

\- "Yes".

Bek watched as Giacometti's face first stretches out in surprise, then lights up with a gradual understanding of what’s happening.

\- "You drink coffee with lemon".

\- "Yes".

Bek didn’t like to wake up, but it was pleasant to wake up with the sound of Chris' glowing and sincere laugh.

 

alpine boy: Yura, thanks

iceTiger: Oh, you're awake?

iceTiger: congratulations :D

alpine boy: but you KNEW

alpine boy: YOU KNEW FOR A WEEK

alpine boy: WHILE I WAS SUFFERING

iceTiger: (◡‿◡) ノ

bowwow: stop suffering there, we're meeting at 6 pm

alpine boy: where?

bowwow: at my place, of course, what, have all of your brain cells been shagged out?

alpine boy: for sure! \ (★ ω ★) /

Careless Angel: are we going somewhere?

selfie_master: Of course! To celebrate!

Careless Angel: are all of us going to celebrate together?

alpine boy: Halloween, babe! ~

J-fucking-J: Today is Halloween, Bek, All Saints' Day

J-fucking-J: you probably don’t celebrate it, but we ARE!

bowwow: sea of booze!

J-fucking-J: full volume music!

alpine boy: costume party! ٩(◕‿◕)۶

Careless Angel: a-a-a, Halloween.

alpine boy: did you want to celebrate something else, darling? ~

iceTiger: fuckers!

iceTiger: Happy birthday, Beka!

J-fucking-J: Oops ...

katsuki-houri: Oy.

katsuki-houri: Happy Birthday, Otabek!:)

bowwow: FUCK...

bowwow: BUT WE ARE STILL GOING TO HAVE A PARTY!

bowwow: SEA OF BOOZE

J-fucking-J: AND MUSIC FULL VOLUME

alpine boy: ...

alpine boy: sorry, but we'll be late

alpine boy: I need a couple more hours to congratulate Bek ~

selfie_master: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEK !!

 

\- "How long are we going to wait for them, I’m freezing".

\- "You had to put on a hat, tough guy".

-"Well, they're coming, can you hear them? By the way, how did he get a bike here?"

-"It's hired".

\- "They match each other. Difficulties are nothing, a star reputation is everything?"

The motorcycle rolled in and parked in the marked area. Shining Chris pulled away from the driver and jumped off cheerfully from the passenger seat.

-"You are jumping too fast, Chris, really ..." JJ began to scoff, but then he looked at Otabek and choked on the air:

\- THIS IS OTABEK !!!

\- "Well, yes, this is Otabek, isn't he a sunshine?" - Chris clearly didn’t appreciate Leroy's expression.

-"Yeah, we all know who's in front of us," -Victor added with a grin.

-"Don’t make an idiot of yourself," - snapped Plisetsky.

\- THIS IS OTABEK ALTYN !!!

-"How do you know his surname?" - Phichit was genuinely surprised.

Behind his back, Bek convulsively exhaled and exchanged glances with Yura.

\- BUT THIS IS OTABEK ALTYN!!

Viktor and Yuuri exchanged worried glances.

\- WHAT, YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IS STANDING HERE WITH YOU?

The only answer was a mute misunderstanding.

\- HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THIS? LO-O-O-ORD!

Leroy seemed to be ready to fall into hysterics.

-"Damn, what's going on?" - Nikiforov's lips spread in a nervous grin against his will.

-"JJ, explain to all of us who Otabek is," - Chris said with the intonation of the kindest of paramedics.

\- "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? GOOGLE IT, FUCK!"

Leroy didn’t remove his unbelieving and admiring glance from Altyn, as if god had descended upon him and threatened to disappear as soon as JJ blinked. Plisetsky was already slowly creeping to the ground, bending in half with laughter.

\- "Just a second", - Yuuri immediately reached into his pocket for his phone. – "O. O-ho. Congratulations!"

-"Thank you," - Altyn nodded with a deadpanned gaze on his face.

The atmosphere of shared misunderstanding grew heated. Phichit, the master of Internet-surfing of the highest level, exhaled in admiration:

\- "He is a world-class figure skater!"

\- "What?" - Nikiforov leaned impatiently over Yuuri's shoulder, peering at the screen of the smartphone. – "Oh my God! You took gold two days ago in the fifth stage of the Grand Prix?!

\- "What?" - Chris literally jumped in place. – "I'm sleeping with a gold medalist?"

\- "WHAT?!" - It was Plisetsky.

Reddened from laughter, he diligently tried to portray the horror of astonishment on his face, but without any success. But he significantly discharged the situation.

\- "My God, when will you get tired of this joke?" - Viktor laughed. "JJ, exhale, let's get him drunk and get you his autograph."

Something, remotely resembling a smile, reflected on Otabek's face.

\- "So you didn’t come to me, but to the Grand Prix?" - Chris said slowly. He looked perplexedly, like a child, to whom they said, that in fact this gift wasn’t for him, but, well, take it.

Bek didn't know how to answer these questions correctly. Bek didn't know how to conduct any clever dialogues. But he was ready to answer by actions.

He resolutely approached Chris and firmly grabbed his neck, pulled him down, drawing him into a powerful proprietary kiss, putting in it all the passion and all the impatient anticipation of the meeting that had been burning in him during the last week.

Someone on the background made a warbled whistle, and there was a sound of a clicking camera.

\- "Guys, can you continue this inside the apartment, it's really cold out here," - Viktor laughed.

Otabek released Chris from his embrace and followed the others in to the house.

\- "You look good together," - Plisetsky said with a sly grin.

\- "We're shagging pretty good too," - replied Otabek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla Pugacheva is a famous soviet/Russian singer  
> When Yura says "I have a pipe here!:D" , he uses "Pipe" as slang to describe a crisis, emergency situation.  
> Pizdets – a curse word. Usually means something like 'fucking apocalypse'/'holly shit'/'fucking hell' etc.


	15. Party like a Russian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for this chapter  
> Marilyn Manson – Bad Girl (feat. Avril Lavigne)  
> Blink 182 & Sum 41 – My Heart Will Go On  
> Notre Dame de Paris – Belle  
> (!!!) Joe Cocker – You can leave your hat on  
> Lady Gaga – Bad Romance  
> PSY – Daddy
> 
> The underlined words are in the Japanese language

\- "I drink champagne correctly! I enjoy its taste, color, the rounded sides of the flute ... And you just use it to get drunk!"

A narrow sofa in the living room could not accommodate all of the guests, and Chris, whose head was lying on Otabek's lap, gracefully shook his leg hanging from the edge. On the other side of Altyn, curling up his legs, Plisetsky was sitting, pressing his side against JJ and being a natural barrier between him and his idol. Phichit was unable to sit still, running around the living room in a rush to find the best angles, but sometimes he landed on the armrest on Leroy’s left (mostly waiting for a new batch of booze).

\- "Chris, you have a plastic cup in your hand!" – Nikiforov commented ironically from his place on the floor opposite the sofa. He held Yuuri in his arms and leaned his back on the cool wall.

_( - Vit', and where are all of your furniture, horses ate it?_  
_\- This is the room for my piano! Acoustics, my son, acoustics!_  
_\- Shut up with your parents' jokes, self-smilings, you pervert!)_

\- "That's what I'm talking about! You aren’t able to see the beauty! That's why I make love, and you're just gulping down booze!"

\- "All right, don’t pour Giacometti anymore! He will pour himself. But you, Yuuri, clearly lag behind everyone, why are you still sober?"

Victor cleverly fished out the almost empty glass of Yuuri's hands, from which he sipped slowly throughout the evening, and reached for the nearest bottle of alcohol.

\- "No!" - Yuuri tried to prevent his boyfriend from filling up the glass. – Vit', do not!

\- "What? Why?"

\- "I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of you," - Yuuri grumbled, blushing and continuing his attempts to take his glass back, but Victor was inexorable. - "Phichit, help me! Tell him I **should not** drink!

Nikiforov raised a questioning glance at the Thai and immediately fell into the captivity of the viewfinder.

-"Oh, Victor, you **should** see this!"

\- "Eeei!"

\- "Okay!" - Victor raised his voice, attracting the attention of the others, - "We should stop telling cool stories and start playing "Truth or Dare"! I'm first!"

Giggling and continuing to keep Yuuri's glass away from him, Victor grabed the nearest empty bottle and, placing it flat between himself and the sofa, rotated it.

\- "And what are the rules?" - Phichit was inspired, looking with interest at the clanging container.

\- "It's simple: when the bottle points at someone, that person performs a task, and then rotates it and orders the next person."

The neck of the bottle pointed at Yuuri, sitting next to Victor.

\- "It smells like black magic, Nikiforov," - JJ laughed.

\- "Ri-ight! And now I want you to drink this cocktail in one gulp!" - Victor smirked charmingly, holding out the now full glass back to it's owner.

\- "You didn’t even ask me "Truth or Dare?". And besides, I saw what you mixed in there". Katsuki looked at him disapprovingly, but accepted the cocktail.

\- "Well, you're not going to choose "truth" like a weak bitch, right?

It occurred to Yuuri that this smile was probably taken from the arsenal of the devils of the last circle of hell, because the dazzlingly cunning squint of the blue eyes made his stomach do a triple somersault.

\- "Come on, Yuuri, you had the courage to make a tattoo all over your back, but you don’t have the courage to drink with us?"

\- "He has a tattoo all over his back?" - Yura choked.

-"What, you can’t control yourself at the mention of any tattoo, you little slut?" - JJ tightened his hand around Yura’s thin waist, either to hurt him out of jealousy, or to keep the excited Plisetsky in place. – "Ai!"

\- "You'll say another word, and I'll bite off something even more important," - Yura whispered vengefully into JJ’s injured ear.

\- "Do you want me to show you my tattoos?" - Phichit said playfully, swaying his hips invitingly.

\- "I saw yours."

\- "Oh, but I would like to see them," - Christophe said, reaching up with interest.

\- "Ask Celestino, maybe he'll tell you," - Plisetsky snorted, and the blond guy sat back down, pathetically moaning something like "what for?."

\- "Well?" - Nikiforov continued to stare at Yuuri with a searching gaze.

\- "Okay, let's play!"

Everyone watched with interest, while Katsuki, smiling with excitement, drained his glass with big greedy gulps and twisted the bottle. The next victim turned out to be Otabek.

\- “Hmm, Truth or Dare?”

\- “Truth”.

\- “You wuss”, - Plisetsky struck his friend on the shoulder with his fist.

Phichit hummed disparagingly. Yuuri bowed his head with evaluating glance, peering at the emotionless face with slightly crazy eyes.

\- Tell us some kind of a shocking truth from your past that concerns one of us.

\- "Hey, it's a stone thrown over to my garden, you damned Katsuki!" - Plisetsky threw an angry glance at the tattoo artist, but Yuuri only shrugged indifferently with a crooked smile on his face.

Bek turned his head to Yura, but his misty-eyed gaze slid over his shoulder and stopped at JJ. Despite the fact that half an hour ago he and Nikiforov made a high-speed drinking vodka competition, Altyn looked almost sober, except that he was slightly disheveled.

\- “I remember you”.

\- "Me? " - Leroy looked nervously from behind Plisetsky, blurring in a stupid hundred-watt smile.

\- “Yes”.

\- “What? Wait, how?” - Yura looked discouraged.

-"Well, remember when I went for a few months to Canada to train, eight years ago? I trained at the Leroy's rink, I told you that. Well, then he used to come there just to skate for his own pleasure”.

\- “You made your debut in the juniors group that year, right?” - JJ's eyes sparkled like stars. Plisetsky laughed and poked a finger under his ribs, trying to remove that expression from his face.

\- "Oh, tell us something more about the fifteen-year-old JJ!" - Chris asked.

\- “Well, I don’t remember much. Beside the "J-J-style", - Altyn smiled involuntarily, carding his hand through the Giacometti's light strands.

\- “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!” - Chris and Victor, it seemed, had been possessed by madness.

Nikiforov, laughing and howling, rolled on the floor, tapping the uneven rhythm with his palm on the parquet, and Chris folded in half and almost collapsed to the floor, gasping from laughter.

\- "Fuck, just not that," - Leroy winced, hiding his face in his hands.

\- “GOD, THAT'S THE J-J-STYLE !!!”

\- “EXACTLY !! LORD, I ALREADY FORGOT ABOUT THIS SHIT!!!”

\- “Let's figure out what's going on?” - Phichit spoke in a narrator’s tone, switching his phone's camera alternately from one to another.

\- “By the rights of being the question’s author, I demand an explanation!” - Yuuri gasped, laughing and watching as Victor crashed into the foot of the couch in his agony.

\- “God, this is JJ-style! Do you understand?”

\- “No!”

\- "Jean spent all his first year with this fucking shtick!"

-“He answered the questions in JJ-style on all of his tests!”

\- “He did **everything** in JJ-style!”

\- “Ate!”

\- “Drank!”

\- “Wrote the music!”

\- “He even came up with a song about J-J-style!”

\- “Aaaaa, God, it was so hard to make him get rid of this shit!”

\- “Vic, can you imagine little Jay with his little fingers and his J-J-style?"

\- “Aaaaaaaaaaa, sorry-God!”

\- “Guys, enough with this, fuck!” - Leroy blushed to the roots of his hair.

\- "Come on, it looked pretty nice," - Otabek said, barely able to keep a serious look.

Yura, all the while laughing into his fist, groaned.

\- "If you want, I can repeat this for you," – the still crimson-colored Canadian said hesitantly.

\- “Oh my God, what kind of disgusting flirtation is that with me in the middle, stop!” - Plisetsky howled.

-"It's a protected flirtation, Yura," - Nikiforov chuckled, wiping off his tears.

\- “I'm fucking happy to be a gondon! That's it, Bek, spin this fucking bottle!”

Bek bent down and twisted the bottle while everyone breathed.

\- "Is this Bek again?"

\- "No, I think it's Chris."

\- "Yes, Christophe, definitely."

\- "Chris," - Altyn said.

\- "Ye-es, dear?" - Giacometti drawled languidly, rising on his elbows.

\- "Truth or Dare?"

\- "Hmmm ... D-dare."

\- "Then tell me ..."

\- "Wha-at?" Chris purred, just an inch away from his lover's face.

\- "Say "chechevitza"" - Altyn finished with a confident mocking glance.

For the next five minutes, Victor and Yura, dying of laughter, tried not to let Chris smother Otabek and could achieve the perfect sound of the word "chechevitza." And then Chris, with vindictively flashing green eyes, twisted the bottle. The neck stopped at Plisetsky's feet.

\- “O-la-la!”

\- “Oh no! Chris, I see you want to take revenge on someone, but let it not be me!”

\- “Well, well, birdie, I had that desire for quite a long time ... Tell me, is it "Dare"?”

\- “Hah! Dare, of course”, - Yura gathered the courage, but looked at Giacometti cautiously.

\- “So that's it: Yura now descends from his well-warmed spot on the couch and, with all of his passion and sincerity, kisses Katsuki. Go!”

\- “What?!” - it seems, it was a multi -voiced uneven chorus with various degree of fucking surprise.

\- “What? I said long ago that I would like to see that." - Giacometti shrugged his shoulders and settled himself comfortably on Otabek's knees, slyly looking into his brown eyes. – “And it's not my idea”.

\- “I. Won’t. Kiss. **Him** ”.

\- "Is that fair? I have nothing to do with it!" - Yuuri managed to say awkwardly.

\- "Yeah, Chris, this is probably breaking some of the rules." - JJ tightened his grip on Yura's hand, firing a jealous gaze at Katsuki.

\- "Chris, that's definitely not according to the rules!" - Victor pulled Yuuri to himself, embracing.

At that very moment, the gazes of the main players crossed. Plisetsky grinned. Katsuki mirrored his idea in the mad gleam of brown eyes and licked his lips, gently escaping Nikiforov's embrace. Yura yanked his hand out of JJ’s grip and leaned forward to meet his partner. Chris sharply raised his finger upward, calling for silence, and focused on the guys. Plisetsky sank to the floor, Yuuri crawled closer.

"Blyad'," - slipped out of JJ’s mouth

"Fuck," - Nikiforov echoed in a whisper.

Otabek simply devoured those two with a gaze, Phichit switched to video-shooting, Chris bit his lip in a grin. But Yuuri was focused only on the mischievous glint in the green eyes opposite of him. Plisetsky closed his eyes, moving very close, and Yuuri had to lower his gaze to the moist cat-like mouth. Yuuri felt himself doing something completely wrong and depraved that kindled the fire inside of him even more. Victor exhaled slowly behind his back, and that served as an impetus to imbue a picaresque smile into thin lips.

Yura chuckled right into Katsuki's mouth when he heard JJ moan behind him, and buried his thin fingers in the dark locks, deepening the kiss. Yuuri didn't lag behind, pressing, and, as it turned out, divinely kissing, so that Plisetsky had to throw his head back, allowing Yuuri the lead. Both were not shy to exhale moans of pleasure, causing unambiguous reactions from their audience. Katsuki put his hand on Yura's throat, squeezing lightly and drawing even closer to him, blocking the access to the already depleting oxygen.

"God, I had no idea that he could do **that**." Victor, who at the beginning of the evening called for order, not even allowing bottles to be put on the piano lid, pulled out and lit a cigarette right inside the room, pushing the pack to Jean out of solidarity; JJ seemed to have lost his voice.

Plisetsky moaned hoarsely and, biting Yuuri’s lower lip bitterly, laughed, pulling away. He pushed Katsuki, reddened and returned to the sofa, watching the feverishly smoking JJ with a grin. Yuuri fixed his glasses and leaned back on the impressed Victor’s arms.

\- "That's one hell of a lesbian game," - admiringly exhaled Chris, winking at Victor, and continued with enthusiasm: "Well, who is playing next?"

Plisetsky looked so pleased with himself that he missed the prickly comment and silently bent to twist the bottle around its axis.

\- ”Ou”.

-"Well, you have nothing to revenge me for, do you?" - Leroy drawled hesitantly, extinguishing his cigarette in a plate properly served by Phichit, and looking nervously at his boyfriend.

\- "Truth or Dare, JJ!" - Plisetsky interrupted him with excitement.

-“ Dare”.

\- "Okay, you have to ... unzip the fly."

-“ Ooo ~”

-“ Using your teeth ...”

\- "Oh-la-la," - Chris glinted, watching as JJ exhilaratingly moved closer to Yura, playing with his eyebrows.

-" ... for Otabek" - Plisetsky concluded with satisfaction, shamelessly enjoying the way the Canadian’s facial expressions changed.

Phichit let out a warbled whistle, and Yuuri laughed. JJ was not about to laugh.

\- "You’re such a gondon, Plisetsky!"

\- “Fine!” - JJ grinned smugly and accepted the challenge.

Bek watched as the genuinely blushing Leroy slipped down between his knees.

\- “Yura?” - Altyn said nervously.

\- “What?” – was heard from the left side. - "You're not straight. Relax and have fun, Beka. You'll like it”.

Otabek watched as the black-haired head bent over his groin. Everything would be simpler if he didn't have a wide buckle on his belt that prevented the access to his fly.

-"Hey-hey!" No hands!”

Within half a minute, Bek couldn't stand it anymore and leaned back on the couch, shamefully moaning. Chris and Yura hovered above his shoulders with curiosity, like two demons, and the third one was between his legs, hotly looking for a puller of the zip with his tongue. When, finally, the zipper was opened, and JJ lifted his head, Bek was ready to lower his hand on the dark hair, just to continue this painfully necessary caress.

\- "Happy birthday, Otabek Altyn," - JJ said with a hoarse voice through the embarrassed grin, pulling away. His pupils were dilated, and his cheekbones blazed like ruddy apples.

Cheers and applause came from all around. Jean rose and jokingly bowed. Otabek gradually returned to reality, realizing the shamefulness of his own thoughts. Chris coquettishly whispered something about help, not easing much his condition, and Leroy already twisted the bottle.

\- “Nikiforov! So, let me think,” – breathing heavily, with trembling fingers, JJ took a shot, obligingly stretched out by Plisetsky.

Victor threw back his bangs from his forehead with such a grace, that Yuuri almost choked on alcohol because of admiration. Leroy snorted.

\- "So, you non-straight gentlemen, answer me one question: who is the most indecently gorgeous guy in our gay family?"

\- "Victor," - Yuuri blurted out without hesitation.

\- “Victor,” - Phichit confirmed.

\- "Victor," - Christophe breathed languidly.

\- “Chris”.

\- "Otabek, your opinion is, of course, authoritative, but absolutely biased at the moment," - JJ commented, chuckling, glancing at the blond head lying on that same belt buckle.

\- "Well, I also don’t think Victor is that hot," - Plisetsky snorted.

\- “Voila, and here's the victim!” - Leroy gleefully announced, turning to his boyfriend, and his lips parted in a cunning smile.

-"What?"

\- “Nikiforov must defend his title of a fatal charmer and seduce Yura!” - JJ flopped to his place and gestured invitingly to Plisetsky, like, "go on". - "Only without touching him."

\- "Challenge accepted," - Victor snorted, slowly rising from his seat.

\- “Oh, really, as a seducer, you're an even worse than Beka, I won't fall for your cheap flirta...ations, - Yura exhaled the last syllables, faced with Victor's lenient, but predatory gaze.

He saw how this "lothario'" suffered because of Katsuki – so much that he couldn't connect two words into a sentence. He sees this moron fights daily with JJ for the title of the main "woodpecker". Where did this imperious tinge in the movements come from? How could he make Plisetsky **really** feel like a little slut with just a single glance?

\- "Then," - Nikiforov began slowly, pulling out an elastic band from his pocket and tying his hair into the ponytail with measured movements, not taking his icy eyes off Plisetsky, - "you need more of a classy flirtations?"

Victor brushed his collarbones with his fingers and slid his hand lower, opening the top buttons of his shirt and watching with a cold sneer on his lips as the Adam's apple on Plisetsky’s pale neck twitches.

\- "Just how much of a classy flirtation do you need, Yura?" - Victor spoke slowly, savoring every word, prickling his skin with the elusive dominant intonation.

Thin fingers began to open the buttons on the cuffs, releasing the sleeves and rolling them up to the elbows. Victor got closer and, not paying attention to anything except the bristly sparkling glance, roughly squeezed his foot against the edge of the sofa between Plisetsky's legs, leaning on his own knee. Those seated on the sides of the victim recoiled involuntarily; Victor's lips curved in an indulgent, self-satisfied grin.

\- "Maybe it should be as classy as my piano? Wide, firm, I could lay you down directly on it, you would look beautiful on the white lid, Yura,” - the voice sounded so low, mocking, and at the same time, it was heartbreaking.

\- "Psss, you're annoying," - Plisetsky responded defiantly, glancing brazenly at the bare torso and peering under the shirt.

\- “You’re right. I'm that same guy who pisses you off." - Victor continued with the rest of the buttons, mockingly smiling, - "and at the same time you're thinking" - he flung open his shirt and bent over the blond head, turning to the piercing whisper: 

-“ _Fuck, bitch, I would surrender right away_ ”.

Victor rested his hands on either side of Plisetsky's shoulders, mockingly watching his face turning crimson.

\- “Or is it the fact that I don’t have any tattoos? I'll make one just for you, do you want it? Choose where”.

Victor moved so close that Yura felt the heat of his naked body.

\- "Hands ... Shoulders ... Neck ... Collarbones?" - Plisetsky looked down eagerly at the mentioned points. – “Chest ... Sides ... Abs? Choose, Yura”.

\- "That's it, enough, otherwise I will really surrender," Plisetsky muttered hoarsely, licking his parched lips.

Nikiforov chuckled and leaned lower, feeling the ragged breath on his lips. Platinum strands fell on scarlet cheekbones.

\- “ Is it true? And where is the proof?

Plisetsky grabbed the interfering hair, winding the ponytail around a fist, and pulled it towards himself, with a feverish haste pressing a hungry and predatory kiss on Nikiforov's crooked grin.

\- “Stop! Accepted!”

JJ felt like a sick bastard, but the picture where his best friend hotly kisses his boyfriend, hit his brain with a searing excitement. It seemed to him that a few more seconds, and he will just come under the elastic band of his pants, but Phichit cut off the kiss with a joyous cry.

Victor jerked his head, releasing his hair from the grip, and gave a charming wink to the woozy Yura. Katsuki met him with a waiting look and he, still hot, tried to smile guiltily - it turned out to be implausible.

\- It was a "Dare"!

\- "I have one question for you," - Yuuri said seriously, taking a sip from the glass, and moving provocatively close.

\- “Yes?”- Victor, still heated up, didn't understand yet whether he should feel remorse, but while peering into the deep brown eyes opposite of his, he was ready to hear any sentence.

\- "What is it like - kissing your own son?"

A burst of laughter covered everyone, even Altyn laughed, and the discouraged Victor missed the moment when Yuuri, chuckling quietly, smeared his lips with a self-satisfied smile.

\- "Well, to be honest, it's not bad," - Nikiforov gathered himself, pulling Yuuri back to himself.

\- "I agree," - Katsuki managed to exhale, still laughing.

A pillow flew on the kissing couple:

-"Shut up, you bloody perverts! Spin the bottle, freak!”

Poor little bottle rattled along the parquet floor.

\- "Oh, Chris!"

\- “Hello ~

-"Truth or Dare?"

\- “Dare. And God forbid, Nikiforov, if you also want me to say something in Russian; I'll strangle you with these same hands, just know that!” - Christophe said drunkenly, catching a cheerful spark in his friend’s eyes.

-"Oh no, Chris, not Russian, only French."

\- “What?” - JJ lazily lit a cigarette, - “why should we listen to his lousy French?”

\- "My French is perfect, you son of a bitch!"

\- “It is terrible, rude, and half of it is German!”

\- "And yours is half in English! You goddamned colonist! There is no soul in your language!”

\- “What's happening?” - Yuuri asked quietly.

\- "Nothing special, just an old war, relax," - Victor replied just as quietly, giggling. - "My brothers! Do not quarrel! Let us all listen to any French song performed by Chris!”

\- “What? He will sing? He has a terrible musical taste; don't let him choose, oh, my poor ears!”

\- "Jean, don’t be hysterical," - Nikiforov winked at his friend. – “Let us all enjoy the game! Well?..”

Chris cleared his throat, took a last sip, putting the glass on the floor, lied down comfortably on Otabek's lap, closing his eyes and started to sing. With deep, low voice, and arms artistically waving in front of him.

_Belle_  
_C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventé pour elle_  
_Quand elle danse et qu'elle met_

JJ exchanged a shocked gaze with Nikiforov, whose eyes were ready to fall out of their sockets. Leroy, for the first time in the evening, completely ignored Bek's presence, staring only at the sensually curving lips that purely sang an aria. Victor impatiently ran to the piano, tearing off the lid and picking a tonality.

_A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame?_  
_Quel Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre?_

Fingers touched the keys, entering and accompanying Chris with a new line, and the voice flinched slightly - Chris raised his head in surprise, opening his eyes. The room was filled with charming piano music, which was perfectly intertwined with a beautiful baritone.

_Belle_  
_Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle_  
_Pour détourner mes yeux du Dieu éternel?_

On the second verse, Leroy joined: bright, juicy and virtuosic. A little vindictively, but briskly fighting for his lines. And Chris gave up after the second line, conceding with a grin. Plisetsky watched in fascination as JJ's Adam's apple vibrated beautifully, revealing flowing French sounds.

\- _La désirer fait-il de moi un criminel?_ \- JJ sang passionately, peering into Yura’s eyes, who didn't understand a word.

\- _Belle_ , - Victor joined and the Canadian stopped immediately, moving an unbelieving gaze at the pianist: Victor had a monstrous accent (and that was the only thing JJ and Chris both agreed on in their "French wars"), but Victor sang piercingly and majestically.

Yuuri, fascinated by the fluttering hands, immediately moved to the foot of the piano, looking at Nikiforov's face with glittering eyes.

_Malgré ses grands yeux noirs_  
_qui vous ensorcellent_  
_La demoiselle serait-elle encore pucelle?_

Victor played with his voice, admitting his love in French language, with virtuosic fingers and a captivating glint in his eyes. Yuuri blushed more and more with each “R-r” pointed at him, so that the heat of his face made his glasses fog up. Katsuki removed them with a slightly trembling hand, putting them aside.

When the three of them sang the last verse, everybody shuddered. "Nikiforov was right," – Yura thought, when a thunderous trio of voices echoed through the hall, - "that's what acoustics means." He was eager to say that the neighbors are going to call the cops, but he couldn't even open his mouth. Chris’ baritone beautifully merged with Leroy’s tenor, and Victor tried to climb an octave higher, but his voice broke disgracefully and the pianist had to end in unison, acting out for his own failure by sonorous triplets.

_Esmeralda…_

Victor closed the piano lid and bowed politely in response to the applause. All three of them looked at each other and laughed, unable to restrain themselves.

\- “that was.. WOW!”- Plisetsky exhaled in delight.

\- “It was perfect, Vitya!”

\- "It was ridiculous," - Victor gasped.

\- "So be it, today I'll accept this as a tie, Christophe." - JJ held out his hand in a shake.

\- "Oh, thank you, dear!"- Chris shook his outstretched hand, but then added sarcastically: "As if I needed your approval, you filthy mudblood."

-"Hey, don't act like an asshole!"

-"I'm not, in fact, I was trying to cool things down with a romantic aria." - Chris glanced at the shining eyes and chuckled. – “Well, it seems like I didn't succeed. In any case, I'm not going to make up something innocent. Be warned!”

The bottle whistled under the dainty fingers of the dancer.

\- “Finally!” - Phichit brightened happily. – “Come on! Dare! I'm ready!”

\- "All right," - the green eyes flashed predatorily, - "Nikiforov?"

\- “Mm?” - Victor was too absorbed in his kiss with Yuuri to listen to his friend.

\- Damn, Nikiforov, control yourself, we are still here!” - Another cushion flew at the couple.

\- "Okay, thank you, Yura," - chuckled Chris and wove his fingers, staring at Victor. - "Do you have a lemon?"

\- "Lemon?"

\- “Yes, lemon”.

\- "Wow, I see it hit you hard" - Plisetzky snorted.

\- "I have lime," - Nikiforov answered, thinking slowly.

\- “Even better. So: bring the lime and salt and undress! Phichit will drink tequila straight from your body” - rubbing his hands, Giacometti rose, looking for the right bottle.

\- “What? Like what?” – Yuuri gave his friend a puzzled look.

\- "But ... But the "Dare" should be for me?" - Phichit was confused and looked at Katsuki guiltily.

\- "Right, you're going to do it," - Chris grinned mockingly, - "What, you're already giving up?"

\- “Never!” – exclaimed the Thai, searching for something on his phone with a cunning look.

Victor returned from the kitchen, holding out everything Chris needed.

\- "Well," - Giacometti looked in anticipation - "come on!"

Nikiforov threw an awkward look at Yuuri and was already grabbing the collar of his shirt (his caring boyfriend vindictively buttoned him up after his spontaneous striptease), when the song suddenly changed and everyone turned their heads to Phichit, who, as a DJ, was in charge of the musical accompaniment.

_Joe Cocker – You Can Leave Your Hat On_

\- “What?” - Chulanont smiled innocently, hiding the dancing imps in his black eyes and putting his phone on the bar.

JJ hooted and Yura echoed him with rare provoking claps. Victor rolled his eyes, involuntarily grinning. For a second it seemed like he would call them all assholes and give up, but Nikiforov suddenly swayed his hips, causing a delighted sigh, and pulled his hands in an insanely slutty way along his own body up to the head, loosening his ponytail. Turning swiftly to Yuuri and spreading the hair over his face, he threw the elastic band to Yuuri's hands and winked invitingly, sending an air kiss. Katsuki caught the band, still staring with greedy eyes and slack-jawed. Thin fingers began to release the buttons from the tight loops, elegantly falling into the rhythm of the piano chords, and someone whistled. Otabek, it seems. Victor shot him a mocking glance and bit his lip, lowering the sliding cloth from one shoulder.

\- “Yes, yes, yes, "- Nikiforov sang, rubbing his shirt against his waist, and brazenly moving his hips forward.

Happy and encouraging screams came from all around when the self-proclaimed stripper pulled off one sleeve, let it pass between his legs and started removing the shirt from the other hand in an unambiguous way.

\- "You're a fucking arsehole," - Yura laughed, burying his face against Leroy's shoulder, hiding from the shamelessly hot pianist’s movements.

Victor tore off the second sleeve, rotated his shirt over his head and threw it at Yuuri; skepticism, jealousy and an undisguised desire was alternately reflected on his boyfriend's crimson face.

Phichit shrieked in surprise and immediately smiled enthusiastically when Nikiforov, moving with the rhythm of the music, approached him, grabbed him at the collar and pulled to himself, retreating and laying with his naked back on the floor. Phichit had no choice but to descend after him, sitting down on his hips. Victor put his hands under his head and looked up at Yuuri, whose feet he lay down at. Katsuki was looking directly in front of him, watching attentively with a tenacious glance at his friend's dark eyes, and his lips formed a provocative grin. The Thai slyly winked, smiling cheekily in response, feeling goosebumps running down his spine from the sensation of the indecent closeness of someone else’s boyfriend.

Chris knelt beside them and, obviously enjoying what was happening, opened the tequila. He glared maliciously at Nikiforov, slowly lifting the bottle higher and higher over his body, and at the moment Victor realized what was happening and squealed, Chris splashed the alcohol generously into his tightened abdomen. Cold tequila splashed over his skin, slipping from the sides and draining under his back. Victor howled plaintively, squinting and choking with laughter, and Chris, still without uttering a word, bent over him and evenly, in the tempo of the song, scattered salt on the quivering belly. Looking up at the attentively watching Katsuki, Giacometti swallowed a giggle and deliberately added salt to Viktor's nipples.

-"I hate you," - Victor groaned through the laughter, meeting a sparkling green gaze.

-"Me too, babe," - Chris purred, plugging Nikiforov with a piece of lime and, pulling back, nodded to Phichit. – “You may begin ~”.

Chulanont nervously bit his cheek, looking up from the belt over the luxurious body and facing the mocking gaze of the blue eyes. Tanned cheekbones immediately flushed with a blush, but, not wanting to give up, Phichit shamelessly licked his lips, showing a black bead piercing in his tongue. The Adam's apple on the bright neck twitched noticeably, and Victor bit the tart lime a little stronger.

Satisfied with the effect, Phichit moved his fingers through the wet belly, collecting tequila drops, and after licking the pads of his fingers, sucking them one by one, as if for tasting. Next to him, Yuuri exhaled hoarsely.

The Thai cunningly shot a glance at his friend and, smiling cheekily, slowly bent over Nikiforov, pressing his moist lips to his navel, filled with burning alcohol. Without raising his head, Phichit moved his tongue over the heated skin, licking a salty path and climbing up to Victor's chest.

Hands had to be rested on either side of Victor, and Chulanont, hovering over him, met his eyes again. Smirking, he stuck out his tongue and slowly sank down over the salty nipple, without taking his dark black gaze from Nikiforov. Victor tried to squint, but in vain: as soon as he opened his eyes, he was covered again with an earth-shattering picture, in which a tongue pierced with metal slid over his chest, licking hotly.

Phichit approached intolerably close, leaning over his face, and in Victor's mind flashed the thought that his eyes' shape is the same as Yuuri's; from this thought his whole body felt as if stung with burning shame. The Thai shamelessly looked on his reddened face and, catching the shades of helpless remorse in his eyes, snorted. Clucking his teeth, he snatched the lime, without bumping his lips with his friend's boyfriend.

\- “Hah, but what about the kiss? Are you a coward, Phichit?” - Plisetsky was obviously expecting the show to go on, all the while watching with pleasure, as Yuuri's bristled.

Phichit, who had risen from his knees and was making his way to his phone, suddenly collapsed on Plisetsky, leaning his hands on his shoulders and crashing their lips in an improvised kiss with a sour citrus flavor.

\- “Ooooooo!” - joyfully drawled Nikiforov, resting on his elbows, - “Here's a kiss!”

\- “It's not! He just stumbled and fell on him!” - Chris snorted.

But in contrast to Giacometti’s words, the Thai carded his fingers in the blond hair, tearing at the tightly tied tail, and deepening the kiss, and Yura eagerly answered him.

\- "Oh-la-la," - Chris widened his hands apologetically, furtively shooting a glance at JJ.

\- “So what? Today everyone is kissing Plisetsky, why can’t I? I might have wanted it for a long time!” - Phichit exclaimed discontentedly, but continued to sit on his neighbor's lap.

\- “Oh, yeah?" - Yura gasped and stabbed his fingers vengefully into the Thai’s thighs, where he knew the black drawing was – “I didn’t know”.

\- "Well, yes. You can't even imagine how angry I'm when Celestino sings dithyrambs to you in my presence" - Chulanont hissed angrily, bending closer with a jealous grin, and piercing him with a devilish look.

There was a flash, Chris giggled.

\- "What the fuck, Chris? Do you want me to die on extra rehearsals?" - Plisetsky gasped in amusement.

\- "Not posted – not existed," - Phichit winked wickedly, picking up his smartphone from Giacometti, and slid onto the already free floor, being accompanied with the sincere laughter of their friends. Then he returned the bottle to the circle.

\- "Ah, Yuuri-Yuuri-Yuuri," - he sang with a terrible accent, watching the bottle braking and pointing to his friend.

\- "And what **else** do you want, ah, Phichit?" - With a crispy discontent, there was still a kind mocking tone to his words.

\- "I'll tell you what I want! Truth or Dare?"

Katsuki looked at his friend, whose face was lit up by an indecently broad smile. "You can treat cancer using this smile," - Yuuri recalled Plisetsky's ironic commentary, and suddenly felt a bad foreboding feeling.

\- "Oh, the truth is better".

\- "Indeed, it's better! I wanted to ask you for a long time, or rather, I even asked, but you are silent as a partisan..." - Phichit began to explain, and Yuuri groaned, understanding:

\- "Oh no".

\- "Oh yeah! Come on, give us one intimate detail of your relationship!"

\- "No-no-no," - Yuuri still lamented, blushing.

\- "I'm your best friend!" - Phichit retorted, curious, arching an eyebrow conspiratorially. – "Maybe something from your fantasies, hmm?"

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, and Victor looked at him, fascinated, feeling himself bursting with uncontrollable tenderness: Yuuri kept all his feelings in secret and trusted only him. No matter how sexy and liberated he seemed today, he still remained insanely charming. A wonderful combination.

When Yuuri resolutely raised his head, his eyes shined with an idea.

\- "All right, all right. Should I tell you something about my fantasies with Victor? No problem!" - He straightened his shoulders.

The listeners exchanged a surprised look. Victor rose enthusiastically, both wishing to hear Yuuri's piquant wishes, and not wanting someone else to hear it at the same time.

Katsuki hesitated, evidently gathering his thoughts. He took out a cigarette, lit it and blissfully smoked. Running a free hand into his dark hair, he combed the strands back and looked defocused through the smoky veil.

\- "Stop playing the drama, Katsuki," - Plisetsky snorted impatiently.

\- "Hai," Yuuri agreed easily, smiling with the corner of his mouth. - "I want to fuck Victor, and I'll make him beg me for it".

Phichit's sharp squeal made Yuuri deaf in one ear. Everybody in confusion turned their heads to the Thai, who convulsively clamped his mouth and gazed at his friend with an astonished look.

\- "What?"

\- "What did he say?"

\- "We didn't understand a thing, Phichit, translate!"

\- "Oh, this information will be costly for you," - Phichit croaked in delight, his voice crackling.

\- "And for me? I heard my name!"

\- "And for you **especially** costly!"

Everyone stared at Yuuri, flushing and indifferently shaking the ashes into the saucer.

\- "It's not fair! Repeat it in English".

\- "The question was asked by Phichit, he understood me, is this not fair?" - answered Katsuki simply, exhaling a cloud of smoke and trying not to look at Victor.

\- "Will you repeat it for me later?" - Nikiforov asked quietly, moving closer.

\- "Perhaps," - Yuuri smiled enigmatically and bent down to twist the bottle.

Victor snorted and filled Yuuri's glass with a new portion of booze. The neck of the bottle pointed to Plisetsky.

\- "Hmm, truth or dare?"

\- "And you're still asking, stupid Katsuki? Of course, dare, I'm not you!" - Plisetsky answered drunkenly with spiteful amusement, still disappointed by the trick with the Japanese language.

\- "Okay, then ..." - Yuuri looked around the room with a thoughtful look, devils played in his eyes. – "Otabek, how good are you as a skater?"

\- "He's amazing!" - JJ interrupted immediately, and Otabek, it seems, for the first time in this evening felt a little embarrassingly flattered, because his cheekbones were slightly flushed up.

\- "And you know how to perform a lift?" - Katsuki continued with curiosity, inhaling another dose of nicotine.

\- "Actually, I’m a single skater, but I think I can cope with it," - Altyn, who was silent for a long time, answered in a surprisingly sober voice.

\- "Wait, stop, what does it has to do with Beka? It's my turn!" - Yura interrupted rudely.

\- "You're jumping, he's catching you," - Yuuri shook off the ashes, trying not to smile.

\- "You're crazy, they're drunk!" - resented the most adult sober Chris.

\- "Well, me too," - Katsuki chuckled and added provocatively: -"What, Yura, is it difficult to arrange a show?"

\- "Pfff, look carefully, what I can do with my bro!" - Plisetsky jumped up and called Beka to him.

Otabek raised an eyebrow skeptically, examining the outstretched hand, but rose after him, sighing contritely.

\- "Yuuri, where do you get these ideas from, being so far from dancing?" - Victor asked quietly.

\- "I saw a movie recently; there was one guy, dancing with women and making a lifts - for sex," - Katsuki giggled in response, drinking a new portion of alcohol.

\- "You're sick, aren't you? He is my best friend! –Plisetsky, already laying his hands on Otabek's strong shoulders, resented, gazing furtively at the tattoo master.

\- "Are you shippering my sunshine with Yura?" - Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise.

\- "No, I'm shippering Phichit with Celestino…"

\- "Wha-a-a-at?"

\- "... And that's just for fun: kind of a test of friendship. What?" - Yuri added lightly, shrugging his shoulders, - "You asked yourself. And they look great together".

\- "Thank you, bro".

\- "You're welcome, bro."

\- "You, Asians, are perverts," - Chris said with confidence.

\- "Hey, you little bastards, don't you want to pay attention to us?" - Yura yelled angrily, but gasped immediately because Altyn's hands slid under his T-shirt, tightly squeezing his waist just above the protruding pelvic bones.

\- "Let me estimate your weight," - Bek reproached him, blushing in a smile and facing the angry gaze of Plisetsky's flushed face.

Yura rolled his eyes and allowed Otabek to raise him several times, each time higher: he was not embarrassed by his weight.

\- "Come on," - Otabek nodded.

\- "Straight up," -Yura warned, and his friend blinked in agreement.

\- "I hope you're able to run along a straight line, Yurochka," - Nikiforov sneered ironically, watching Plisetsky moving back a few steps for a start.

The dancer self-confidently snorted and enthusiastically jerked forward in beautiful big steps, jumping and confidently falling on Altyn's strong hands, throwing him to the ceiling. Everyone gasped in delight when Otabek swayed slightly, but succeeded in holding on Yura, who was clinging to his shoulders to keep his balance.

It was beautiful.

Yura felt a hot breath on his collarbone. He stretched in a split, pulling one toe to the back of the head, before the hands clasping him began to tremble noticeably. Plisetsky signaled him by squeezing Otabek's shoulders and after a moment he already stood on the ground, feeling slightly dizzy and exhaling heavily.

Everyone was looking steadily at the couple, forgetting about the smoldering cigarettes and the booze they brought to their mouths.

\- "Wow ..."

\- "Yes!" - Plisetsky exclaimed maliciously and, turning around, gave Otabek a high-five.

\- "that was cool," - Victor blurted out.

\- "Oh, yeeeeah!" - Yura, not even reaching the sofa, kicked the bottle, forcing it to turn over with a ringing and point again at Yuuri. – "Ohoho! Well, Katsuki? Let's talk about a test of friendship?"

Yuuri didn't even have the time to insert a word when Plisetsky interrupted categorically:

\- "So: it will be a "Dare"! Not open for discussion! Phichit?

\- "Yes?"

\- "There is a game: you have to offer something (no matter what), say it only to Katsuki in his ear, and he, if he agrees with it, should kiss you, and if not - slap you. Understand?" - Yura clarified.

\- "Isn't it too harsh for a "test for friendship"? - JJ grinned, pulling Yura to his lap.

\- "Don't you dare to agree with whatever he will say!" - whispered Nikiforov and Yuuri skeptically arched his eyebrow, looking alternately on his boyfriend and on his friend.

\- "Don't worry, my hands are **really** itching to slap him," - Yuuri smirked sarcastically.

\- "Ah, really? And what if I make you an offer that you can't refuse? – Phichit winked slyly, sitting down opposite to Katsuki.

\- "I already have something that I can't refuse," -Yuuri said with self-confidence, interlacing his fingers with Victor.

\- "But still?" - Phichit was already leaning over his ear, hidden under dark locks.

\- "I doubt it very much," - Yuuri looked mockingly in front of him, and even raised his hand in anticipation for a slap, when Chulanont delightfully whispered the prepared phrase.

Katsuki's eyes widened feverishly, and he convulsively dropped his raised hand on Phichit's head, greedily squeezing his hair into a fist and pulling his friend into a passionate hurried kiss.

\- "Ooooh!"

Phichit, jubilantly laughing, jumped back, and Yuuri remained sitting on the spot, staring stupidly at one point with a crazy look, scattering stars from darkened eyes and wiping his reddened lips with the back of his hand.

\- "And what was that?" - Victor asked in amazement.

\- "I'll repeat it for you later," - Yuuri snorted promisingly, and his face lit up with a half-mad smile.

Still in the world of obscure fantasies, he leaned forward, spinning the bottle.

\- "Maybe it's time for us to stop?" - JJ tried to make his voice as neutral as possible, but failed because of Plisetsky, who diligently fidgeted on his hips.

\- "Come on," - said Chris with interest. - "Look, maybe Yurochka will play again. I'm interested in what their "friendly" battle will result in.

But the neck of the bottle stubbornly stalled, pointing to Giacometti.

\- "Ou".

\- "Battle, you say?" - Katsuki repeated without much hesitation, hopping into Viktor's embrace. - "So, call someone out to a dance battle!"

\- "Okay. You".

\- "Meaning?" - Yuuri didnt understand.

\- "I'm calling you out to a dance battle, darling," - Chris grinned sweetly, rising.

Among the deeply intoxicated bunch, no one tried to resent the knowingly unequal chances of the choreographic faculty’s graduate and the tattoo artist having only a drawing talent. There were excited cheers and rare applause. Phichit wanted to find the suitable music, but Chris stopped him, imperiously snapping his fingers, and set the proper composition on his own phone.

Rah-ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma-roma-ma  
Gaga-ooh-la-la  
Caught in a bad romance

It was beautiful and graceful; a predatory, angular bend of hands, long bent fingers, the sharp rising of the knees and a languid look from beneath the eyelids aimed at his rival. And when Chris sank to his knees and crawled straight to Yuuri, erotically crouching with the rhythm of the song, Victor jumped back drunkenly, falling to the floor and laughing, and an ecstatic rumble came from the sofa. Yuuri sat on his heels, straightened up, and watched the dancer intently. An ebullient competitive flame flared in his eyes.

Chris, as if on heels, came back and sat down by the sofa, flexing at Otabek's feet, and "shot" at Yuuri, folding his fingers like a handgun. Katsuki, only slightly shaky, rose, and demandingly extended his hand to Phichit's smartphone. Phichit readily extended it to his friend. Yuuri frowned for a few moments, peering at the blurry picture, and, satisfied, clicked on the screen, returning the phone to the owner.

A melody started, and while the others tried to remember what song was that, Phichit switched to video shooting, while restraining from bursting out in laughter.

\- "I got it from my DADDY",- the first words sounded, vividly recalling the previous year's Asian hit.  
Victor laughed in disbelief, joining the merry laughter of his friends, but he was shocked as soon as Yuuri began to move, making the ridiculous movements to look so hot, that he wanted to get rid of his shirt immediately. Again. Permanently. Yuuri opened his mouth slightly and winked at him with a faint smile. He turned around, moving his hands in the rhythm and briskly changing his supporting leg. Chris was experiencing something in between mocking fun and frank admiration, but the expression of his eyes clearly suggested that this time he definitely gave up on his victory.

\- Hey, where did you get that body from? - Yuuri sang lustfully, not taking a provoking gaze away from Victor, and, widening his knees, grabbed the belt, rhythmically moving his hips forward.  
Nikiforov seemed to be hit by an electric current and he jumped on the spot.

\- "Get out, all of you! Fast!" - He ordered them with a trembling voice and a feverish frenzy in his eyes, swallowing a heavy lump in his throat. Yuuri invitingly slapped on his own hips, continuing to wonder innocently, where did he get such a body.

\- “What?”

\- “Get out!" - Nikiforov commanded cheerfully, waving his arms for persuasiveness, as if to disperse annoying pigeons. – “Out!”

The comprehensible fellows noisily collected itself, still not looking away from the unstoppable Katsuki. Victor, laughing, pushed out the guests who had been staring, when suddenly, by the expression on their faces, he realized that he should look back - Yuuri climbed onto the bar, making such movements, which probably only the PSY itself was not ashamed to perform. After hurriedly shoving out the last guest (dumbfounded looking Plisetsky), Victor jerked to the heated guy.

\- “Daddy?” - came a surprised and coquettish cry of a man, being pulled off the heights into a lovingly open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "chechevitza" - lentils

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
